The Order of Marauders and the Wizard War
by Jocyo
Summary: AU: Will cover most HP life. Watch Harry as he and his friends defeat many Death Eaters through training, all the while Harry is going through the toughest training of all to best his so called 'Boy Who Lived' Brother. HPLL, DMGW, HGNL, RLNT, SiriOC.
1. Gideon Potter, Boy Who Lived! or not

**THIS STORY WAS CREATED BY JOCYO OF FANFICTION DOT NET. ****(USER ID: 1209665)**

_Narcissa lie down, blank eyes staring at her cousin:_

_N.A.B-M. to S.O.B.:_

_The Dark Lord_

_and_

_**The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches…**_

_**Born to those who thrice defied him,**_

_**He shall walk alone in the shadows of his superior.**_

_**Gifted with the power that the Dark Lord knows not,**_

_**Gifted with the power that the Dark Lord has.**_

_**Gifted with friendship and knowledge, and**_

_**Born as the Seventh month dies…,**_

_**The Impossible shall happen.**_

_**Four forces never to be united, will be.**_

_**Their group will go out,**_

_**And find and destroy all of the Dark Lord's followers.**_

_**There will be four leaders:**_

_**One with a life that will last forever:**_

_**One with psychic abilities:**_

_**One with the serpent's tongue:**_

_**And One with a green thumb.**_

_**And the Dark Lord shall be driven from his mind**_

_**Whilst the Chosen One walks alone in the shadows of his superior…**_

_**Until the Seventh month dies…**_

Fortunately, the Death Eater spy only heard this prophecy up to "Their group will go out"

Gideon Sirius Potter was born on 11:51 PM. Narcissa, Sirius, James, and Lily were so happy. Little Giddykins had low cheekbones and strawberry blonde hair. His eyes were warm Hazel, like his father and he had light freckles dotting his nose. He was rather chubby. At some time between 11:59 and 12:00, the second twin was born —

Harold James Potter had black, messy hair and cold emerald eyes devoid of emotion.

When Harold (or Harry, as James called him), he was gifted with knowledge —

Something that only happened every few years. The only other people, Muggle and Wizard alike were Galileo, Newton, Merlin, Riddle,

And ten or so others…

Unlike Gids. All he heard was "BLAH BLAH-BLAH **GIDEON** BLAH BLAH BLAH-BLAH-BLAH! **GIDEON** BLAH BLAH-BLAH **BOY** BLAH BLAH BLAH-BLAH **LIVED **BLAH BLAH BLAH! BLAH BLAH! BLAH-BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH? BLAH! **GIDEON **BLAH BLAH** GIDEON** BLAH BLAH **HARRY**!"

He was put in a crib with his brother, but, with his cute crying and vibrant Hazel eyes against Harry's slim frame and cold eyes, "Baby Gids" got all the attention —

But Harry didn't care. He could see auras, and could tell that the old codger was going to manipulate Gideon. What was that guy's name? Albert —, no, Allison, no— it was Dumb – something. Dumberton? No, no, it was Dumbles — Dumbles —, Dumblesdore! No, Dumbledore! Yes, that was it. Dumbledore was the only good person in this group.

The Dumble-dude turned around, and Harry could feel someone trying to scan his mind, though it was protected slightly with natural mind switches. Harry looked away from those twinkled eyes.

—

As Harry grew up, he learned that he was not loved. His brother, Gideon, whom he was constantly told was much better than him, always abused him. This led to Harry hating his parents.

Why do they treat me like this? I am not good enough for my own parent's love? 

Harry fell asleep in his small bunk crying at night, pondering why his parents acted so.

It was at age five that Harry got his first beating.

"STOP CRYING!" James had yelled, then smacked Harry. Harry continued crying until James had taken off his belt and started whipping Harry.

That day changed everything. The Potters would rue the day when they abused on Harold James Potter…

—

_**four years ago, when the Potter twins were only one year old…**_

"Lily! Take Gideon and run! He's here! Peter must have betrayed us!"

Lily ran, completely forgetting her other son. Harry was in the room that Lily went for shelter. "Oh," she said. "Harry."

Harry resisted the urge to smack his forehead in frustration when —

Bang!

"Stand aside, mudblood, I have come for Gideon Pot — Oh, what's this?" asked Tommy Riddle Sr. "Another Potter?" Lily fainted.

Tom picked up Harry, and he, not being able to talk, giggled. "What are you laughing at!"

Harry merely shook his head and chirped: "Abrubububu.." he gurgled and burped. Then he giggled and said, "To—Tom—Tommy!"

"Well, since you're so cute, I will kill you first! Avada Kedavra!" Immediately, Harry's eyes turned cold again as a deep voice seeming to come from nowhere, yet come from Harry at the same time started calling to Voldemort.

**(Creature of Darkness and Hate, Dark Lord Tom "Voldemort" Marvolo Riddle. By all that is righteous, I, Harold James Potter banish you for as long as I can! **_**Sinneuo Righteous!**_

Of course, back then, Harry had thought that it wouldn't sound so fricken CORNY.

And Voldemort had his soul ripped from his body, not being able to remember this encounter. The backlash made Lily's limp body crash into Gideon's, and her triangle-shaped ring left a Delta-like scar on Gideon's forhead.. Harry grew a Phoenix Emblem on his left arm where the Dark Mark would be. It showed a picture of a dress robe (no body included) with a Halo on it above where the head should be holding a phoenix on the tip of where its fingers should be. His magic made it invisible.

And with that, Gideon Potter was pronounced the Boy-Who-Lived. ("It is impossible to get a Delta Scar unless it is a Curse Scar. Harry has no scar at all, and he might be a squib, judging from my scans indicating that he has suffered from mild magical exhaustion.")

—

Harry was eleven, and he already knew that his parents didn't love him as much as their precious "Gids." Gideon was fairly nice to Harry, until Harry was five and his parents showed blatant favorism towards Gideon. Most of the time, Harry was sent to the Longbottoms, where Augusta Longbottom, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Longbottom were resting. Their son, Neville, was a Hufflepuff at heart.

Long ago, Harry's pure heart was not directed towards his relatives, but to his friends:

Nev, of course, a girl called Ginevra, though everyone called her Ginny, and a girl called Mione Granger, who was muggleborn, though Harry smelled some magic blood in her.

When Harry got home, he received a letter:

_Dear Mr. Potter, blah blah blah. Accepted at Hogwarts school of blah blah blah, need to get the following blah blah blah 1000 magical herbs and fungi blah blah cauldron, pewter blah blah first years blah not allowed their own blah brooms from blah._

When Gideon came downstairs, he could find no letter addressed to him. "Mom!" he said, tearing up. "Harry took my Hogwarts Letter!"

"I did not!"

"Liar!"

"Harry, give back his letter!"

"I don't have it, I think he might be a squib!"

"Harry, how dare you call Gideon a squib! I'll have you know that he is the Boy-Who-Lived, and you should respect him!"

"Why should I respect him when he survived a freak accident! You don't even know if it was him!" said Harry, knowing that it had been _he _who defeated Lord Moldyshorts.

"That's it Harry! You are going straight to the Dungeon!" Lily dragged her son to the door and pushed him in there.

When Harry was finally let out, James had transferred some of his magic to Gideon in a desperate hope that he would not be a squib.

It worked, kind of. Gideon could do magic, though he was weaker than Neville Longbottom, without Harry's training, of course.

They had given Harry some old junk for Harry's school supplies and given gold cauldrons and scales and telescopes for Gideon. They even gave him a Pensieve-Astronomy Chart-Potions BriefCase-in-one, which was something Harry could only dream about. Stupid Gideon only threw it away, however. What an idiot.

When they got on the Hoggy Washy Express, Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny all got on their compartment. They all had a heroic build because of all the training they had done while they were playing with eachother (raiding libraries for information, Occlumency, Legilimency, Animagus, the usual…)

There, they had discovered Hermione was an Immortal, and that Harry was a Parselmouth and Metamagus (kind of like a metamorphmagus, but able to shift shape more easily, and able to gain MAGICAL abilities of whatever he morphs into. Along with that, Metamorphs can only change their appearance while Metamagis can shift shape.), and that Neville was a Herbolowizard (someone who is good with plants) while Ginny was a Telepath.

_**Unknown to them, the Great Merlin's only prophecy was finally taking it's place in history…**_

The Quartet was not noticing the other people goggling at them because of their handsome (and in Mione's case, pretty) build. Gideon was jealous, along with his longtime friend Ron Weasley. No one ever thought that _they _were handsome. The jealous duo said, "Well well, if it isn't my jealous, hogging, fat, arrogant, strutting brother and his Loser Triplant."

No one told him that he got most of that information incorrect. Ron laughed with Gideon, being the follower he was.

Ding! The speaker turned on. **We will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Please dress accordingly.**

When they got onto the boats, they met McGongall and all the other teachers. Finally, the sorting began.

It was a garbled-up, hurried limerick, in which no one could decipher the words.

Today must have been a special year. The Sorting Hat (whom Harry knows has a name — Sebastian) would never had rushed the song. It must have been in a eager to finish the sorting. This time, the Hat itself did the role call.

Abbot, Hannah!

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

Bones, Susan!

Harry distinctly heard the hat whisper to Susan, _You'll be great someday, the potential is right there in your heart…_

"**S—! GR—R—!... HUFFLEPUFF!"**

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

Brocklehurst, Mandy!

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

Brown, Lavender!

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

and on and on it went…

Lovegood, Luna went to Ravenclaw.

….

Patil, Parvati went to Ravenclaw with her twin Padma. Malfoy, Draco went to Slytherin, looking disappointed at being in that house. Two big ugly troll-like Hufflepuff students named Goyle and Crabbe followed him there.

Potter, Gideon!

"Did it say Potter?"

"THE Gid Potter?"

"See his scar?"

"Do you think he'll let me take a picture?"

_Ahh,_ said Sebastian. _I know where to put you —_

Before he could object, the Hat put Gideon in "**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

James had his mouth gaping. "I bet it had something to do with that other child! Harvey, or Henry!"

"It's Haren, dear." Said Lily. "And don't worry, we'll request the BEST resorting for Gideon."

Weasley, Ronald!

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

Then, when everyone thought that the Hat had finished at Zabini, Blaise, the Hat did something unusual. Everyone thought that it had skipped Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger because they were squibs, but then —

"Harry Potter!" said the Hat. Not only did it call his name out last, but it said the name first name first.

_Ahh, what a nice mind you have. Loyal, no doubt, and intelligence to the maximum. You would put Lady Rowena herself to shame. Bravery is plentiful while the Spirit of Slytherin is begging to have you…_

The talk continued on this vein for a half hour until Gideon shouted out, "Maybe he's just a squib, he must be totally weak and —"

"SHUT UP!" shouted the Hat. "For your information, young Mr. Potter here has qualities of all Four Houses, and potential that a tiny pebble, such as you, will never achieve!"

_In the end, your bravery and kindness overrule the rest. You will have a place in —_

**GRYFFINDOR!**

The word rang and echoed in the Great Hall. Harry and his Quartet were the only ones clapping — the others were still in shock when the Hat had insulted someone for the first time in History, much less the Boy-Who-Lived. Gideon was still in tears, and James had a fire in his eyes that meant that he and Lily would give his Quartet a hard time in their combined class with Professor Quirrel: Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Ginny Weasley!"

_You are much the same. Intelligence and Loyalty all the same. I see some Gryffindor blood in you, but at heart you are a _—

**SLYTHERIN! —**

"Neville Longbottom!"

_You have lots of potential, yet you save your friends in times of danger. Intelligent you are, you will put your life at stake just to save your friends. Loyalty like that only exists in a —_

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

"Hermione Granger!"

_Oh, this will be easy._ Said the Hat. _You obviously have a place in —_

**RAVENCLAW!**

—

**Sorting Hat Insults Boy-Who-Lived Gideon Potter. Parents Demand Resorting.**

_Hogwarts has always been a safe place. Why then, has the Sorting Hat been tampered with?_ Writes Rita Skeeter.

"_I was having a fine day until the Sorting Hat insulted my child for no reason." Said James Potter, captain of the Auror Department of the Ministry of Magic. "Right there I knew it had been tampered with._

"_It was probably my Brother, Harry Potter." Said Gideon Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and defeated of the Dark Lord He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. "He is always jealous and sticks his face in everything."_

_Is it possible that Gideon's brother, Harry, could have tampered with the Sorting Hat? _Article continues on page 2, 5, and 7.

—

A red Howler was being carried by an old owl. It dropped it at Ginevra Weasley's desk. It began to smoke.

"Silencio." Ginny said, her voice like a thousand angels. The Howler silenced and Ginny opened the Howler, took the paper out, and read it. Ron looked disappointed that Ginny found a way to get rid of the Howler.

GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!,

HOW COULD YOU GET INTO SLYTHERIN! I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME — GENERATIONS OF PUREBLOODS GETTING INTO GRYFFINDOR! YOU HAVE DISGRACED THE WEASLEY NAME! NEXT TIME YOU PUT A TOE OUT OF LINE I WILL BE FORCED TO DISOWN YOU!

Harry patted Ginny's shoulder. "C'mon, why don't you go to your class?"

—

"Potter," said James in disgust. "What would I get if I were to employ Occlumency against a Boggart?"

"You would see a blank, white, sphere where the Boggart would be, as they used Legilimency to search for a person's fear."

James scowled. "What would I get if I stripped an Acromantula of all its legs?"

"The Acromantula would go into a panic and bite everything it sees."

"What would I get if I injected Wolfsbane into a Transformed Werewolf?"

"In theory, the Wolf would transform back, but it has never been tested before as all the other testers got eaten before the result was seen."

James scowled and gave Harry a huge load of Homework.

While Harry walked away, Gideon and his Servant, Maroon Man, or better known as, Ron Weasley blocked his way.

"Move." Harry said.

Without warning, Gideon took out his wand and said "Furnunculus!" Harry's eyes widened and he said "Protego-Duospellium!" The spell hit the shield and split in two, hitting both opposing students.

"I want Potter expelled!" said James. "He attacked my son without warning!"

"I'm glad you see it through my point of view." Said Harry. "You are correct, Gideon Potter did indeed attack my without warning."

"B- But- Argh!" James spluttered. "I was talking about Gideon! He was innocent, until Ha— HIM attacked Gids!"

"That is not what happened, Albus." Harry said knowingly to Dumbledore. "Wizarding law states that expulsion can only be given if five or more people can give witness under Veritaserum. If Veritaserum is not available and the expulsion is viewed as unfair, the Ministry has the right to sack you."

"DON'T TALK TO DUMBLEDORE THAT WAY!" shouted James and punched Harry in the face. Harry stayed still. It was like this every time James had hit and abused Harry before.

"Well," said Dumbledore. "I do not have authority, you are correct, so you will have one detention with Professor Potter."

—

"Harry." Said James.

"Why the sudden change in tone?" asked Harry, suspicious.

"I know that you charmed the Hat —, no, no need to lie," he said at Harry's mouth opening. "I was wondering if you could do that to Gideon."

"I did not charm the Hat, and even if I did, I would not manipulate it for the benefit of others, even if the other is my brother."

"Fine then, Potter." James snapped. "Clean up the floor using _this_ toothbrush…."

Needless to say, Harry Potter didn't have many kicks scrubbing the DADA floor using his own toothbrush.

The next day, as Harry was having a Parseltongue chat with Slytherin in a Portrait, Gideon pushed him aside, and Harry flipped backwards gracefully on his feet, his Quartet group glaring at Gideon. "What do you want?" inquired Hermione Granger.

"Shut up, Mudblood."

"Watch your language Mr. Potter." Said Harry.

"I saw you talking with Slytherin." Said Gideon.

Harry paled, but Gideon didn't notice.

"Stop faking it. This is how you do it." He turned to Slytherin and hissed randomly. It mostly came out as "_I am sister is mental smarty sugar candy stupid you is I am I am honey nest baby ghffhghfhhghf (the rest was gibberish)."_

The Quartet burst into laughter (Harry had taught them how to understand but not how to speak Parseltongue.), Hermione laughing so hard that her hair was changing colors.

"I haven't so much of a laugh ever since Rowena told me that joke about the Goblin, the Elf, and the Priest." Said Neville, clutching his side.

"That was a good one," said Ginny, wiping a tear off his eye and sucking on a Blood Lolipop. "I am beginning to doubt your brother's legitimacy as the boy who defeated the Dark Lord. Isn't egli tale un idiota? (Isn't he such an idiot?)" Ginny said, adding the translation spell they created into effect.

"Ja , Ja. (Yes, Yes.)" said Neville, also using the translating spell. "Kanna Jag har en av den här Blod - spricka Slickepinne? (Can I have one of those Blood-flavored Lollipops?)"

"Ir à frente , meu amigo. (Go ahead, my friend.)" said Hermione. It was a very crude spell. "Faz qualquer pessoa querer um Ácido Doce? (Does anyone want an Acid Pop?)"

"Nei takk. (No thanks)." Said Harry. "La oss gå. (Let's go.)"

"Hold it!" said Gideon. "I challenge you to a Midnight Duel! Meet me in the Trophy Room, that's always unlocked. Ron will be my second."

"Ms. Granger will be my second." Said Harry.

When they walked away, Harry told them. "He's not going to come."

"Hey, Potter!" shouted Gideon from the other end of the hall. "I bet you'll grow up to serve You-Know-Who. DEATH EATER SCUM!"

"Funny," Harry shouted back. "I would expect the Boy-Who-Lived to be able to say Voldemort's name."

—

Of course, Harry and co didn't go to the Midnight Duel. Instead, they snuck through the passageways to get to Hogsmeade. They did not notice beady Hazel eyes watching them, saying "Mischief Managed!" before hastily sticking an old parchment into his robes and following them.

Gideon followed Harry and his Quartet into an abandoned house. What he saw shocked him.

"…ecromancy is considered a Dark Art," said Harry. "But the way I'll teach you, it will not be manipulation of dead souls. I will teach you the Lighter Side of Necromancy. This way you can use both the Dark and the Light Side. The first step in Necromancy —"

Gideon was about to run away when Harry saw him. Gideon, frozen with fear, got Obliviated and sent home.

They had finished mastering Necromancy (Neville was still amazed at how natural it came to them) when they heard a voice growl out.

"_MORSMORDRE!"_

Neville was about to come out and attack them. "What do you think we are, Mary-Sues?" asked Harry. "We are not strong enough yet to kill Adult Death Eaters, fool! We cannot protect you from these forces!"

"I'm still going in!" Neville said rashly. "Those guys hospitalized my parents! Permanently!"

"I can understand your anger, Neville, but —"

Too late. Neville had already gone.


	2. Introducing the Marauders

_**Serpientes Maraudeur**_

_**By Jocyo**_

Neville ran by a shack when the door opened and a shaggy hand pulled him through.

Now Harry knew that Neville was a bit conspicuous, okay, maybe VERY conspicuous, but even he couldn't have been spotted that easily. Harry followed into the shack and what he saw surprised him.

A woman was sitting on the couch, eating cookies and Neville was besting a ragged man at Exploding Snap.

Remus Lupin (though Harry didn't know that was his name) cocked his head to the side, and his eyes lit up with joy. "Harry! Just the boy I wanted to see."

Harry cautiously stepped in, and after deeming the house no threat to his existence, took off his shoes and outer-robes.

"Let's get to the chase." Lupin said. "I know that your father has been abusing you. Don't start." He added, when he saw Harry's mouth opening in protest. "I wanted you to know that we had nothing to do with this. We were James's old friends and do not approve of this at all. I want you to become a kind of Mini-Marauder group with us. The Marauders is a group of Animagus pranksters." Remus said at Harry's look of confusement.

Sirius Black walked up. "Here's Moony's wife. Her name used to be Nymphadora Shamalama Tonks-Lupin, but she had it changed to Tonks Shamalama Nymphadora Lupin."

Tonks blushed furiously at the word 'Shamalama' and elbowed Sirius in the ribs.

"Hey Harry," Neville said. "We're close to being Animagis, and you can shift shape, so what do you say to joining the Mini-Marauders with our group?"

"One thing," said Sirius. "Our rule for making names is usually Adjective – Noun or Describing Noun - Noun, such as the name Pad Foot. Other times it is just Describing Noun – Random Suffix, like the word Moony or Prongs."

"Harry should be Shifthand." Neville said.

_Shifthand is a terrible name._ thought Harry.

"See ya, Pads, Moony, Tonks, the others are probably having Kittens about our going missing. Bye!"

"Bye!" said Nevile.

"Bye Prongslet!" shouted Sirius. "Bye Neville!"

They walked to their teaching room and found that the rest of the Quartet had left to try to find them. "Damn." Said Harry. "Neville?"

"Yea?" he replied.

"You're an Herbolowizard, right?"

"Yea…?" he said.

"Can you communicate through grass?"

"I dunno, I'll check."

He could.

"Can you ask the grass where they are?"

"_Umm…Grass…? Where's my friends? One has bushy brown hair, the other with bright red hair? They are both girls."_

"_Over there. By the shrieking shack."_

"_Thanks."_

After Neville told Harry, they both went to the Shrieking Shack and saw their friends.

There was the usual stuff. "Where have you been?!" and "We were worried sick about you two!"

They went back to Hoggy Warty Hogwash for even more trouble when —

Quirrel, screaming, ran through the Great Hall, and stopped at the closest wall, clutching his chest and breathing very fast. "T-T-T," he coughed. "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS!" and promptly fainted on his head.

_I wonder…why did he faint forwards?_ Thought Harry.

Harry used his Metamage powers to extend his hearing, trying to see what Quirrel was scheming when he heard something else —

Anthony Goldstein and Cho Chang were chatting. "— And we locked the door, so now that insane Lovegood girl is stuck in the girl's bathroom. I can't believe why they let her in a year early, honestly —"

Harry heard enough. He walked to all four tables and sent them with him on the Rescue Mission to save Luna Lovegood.

They ran through the halls quickly, their shoes tapping on the gritty floors. They ran up to the first-floor girl's bathroom and opened the yellowed doorknob.

They found her, face emotionless, studying a Troll. The Troll seemed to be having fun. It was only when the Troll spotted intruders that it overreacted. Luna was screaming.

"AAH!!"

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

The Troll levitated into the roof and fainted unconscious, just as Gideon and his crony Ronald came in. "Oh, I see my rotten brother and his Quartet has saved the girl. Excellent." He moved in to kiss the girl's hand, but she moved away and slapped him.

Harry chuckled darkly.

"You slut!" shouted Ron. "You Slytherin scum!" he shouted to his sister.

"Now, Ronald." Said Ginny. "I thought you were unbiased."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" shouted McGonagall, who was with Snape, Quirrel, and Dumbledore.

"Ms. Lovegood here had rashly run in to fight a troll," Gideon said pompously. "And I have just saved her."

"Excellent," said Pomona Sprout. "Ten points to Hufflepuff."

They all skedaddled, once all the teachers were gone, and went to their dormitory's to plan about getting Gideon back.

Soon enough, their precious Gids Potter got an article in the Daily Prophet about him "Heroically saving an innocent girl from a terrible and hideous fate." They failed to mention that Ickle Giddikins was the one to condemn Luna to that fate anyway.

When Harry and the Serpiente Maraudeurs swarmed Gids and Ickle Ronnikins with Howlers on how they should be ashamed and wear new socks, sniggering in the background, four students went up to them.

"—**AND FURTHERMORE," **said a male voice** "I EXPECT TO SEE THREE NEW PICKLES IN THE GARAGE, GIDEON! AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T PROPOSED TO ME YET! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"** and the Howler exploded

Gred and Forge Weasley walked up to Neville.

"Hello…?"

"Hello, Mr. Longbottom." George said.

"We are always up for a good prank," Fred said.

"This will sound embarrassing, but can we join your prank group?"

"Well…" Neville said. "Sure!"

Neville had accepted them, telling them on the other things they do, such as Animagus Transfiguration, and they had been really eager, after learning about the Jr. Marauders while Hermione and Harry were dealing with the other two.

"Hello," said Luna.

"Hi." Said Harry. He could feel a blush coming up his cheeks.

"I was wondering if I could join your Serpiente Maraudeur group."

Before Harry could ask how she knew, she said, "I just know because I'm." she took a breath. "I'm a Seer, so I could be of great value in pulling pranks and doing whatever you guys do around here."

"Ok, go ahead, join." Harry said, laughing, putting his hands up in mock defeat. He looked at the clock over in the corner by the Hourglasses that represented house points. It was 7:28. Best go to his Charms with the Slytherins now.

"Right on time, Mr. Potter." Flitwick greeted Harry as he came in. "Have a seat. Now, today we will be studying movement charms. The first charm I will show you is the summoning charm." Flitwick turned and looked at a student sharing notes with the other. "Accio!" He incanted, saying every word slowly and clearly, moving his wand in a twirling motion.

The note flew towards him and he read out, "That Harry Potter is sooooo Hot!"

Harry blushed. The writer was Lavender Brown.

The lesson went on like this for a while, until the bell rang and class was over. Flitwick called, "Tonight's homework is to write a short essay about wand movements in Charms! Best that can get information through in short paragraphs gets a prize!"

Harry walked out of the cheery classroom and walked down the red and black tiled halls when Draco Malfoy cornered him. He seemed to want to get right to the point, because he said in a quick tone:

"My father works for the Dark Lord, and said that Quirrel guy was one of his followers. Can I join you? I'm abused at home and my _father_," he sneered. "will expect me to join Him if he ever returns. I need protection."

"Sure, you can j—"

Suddenly, Harry's scar hurt, and he clapped his hand to his forehead.. Snape was walking by, but Quirrel was looking at him with something equivalent to pure hate in his eyes. That did it for Harry, he stalked after Quirrel and beckoned the others to follow him, using the Accio spell and accio-ing their textbooks to where he was.

So, Harry and co, being a group of mostly 11 year olds, and two ten year olds (Ginny and Luna) had a hard time running up the stairs to the forbidden third-floor corridor.

They went in and ran out immediately, clutching their hearts. Someone screamed. "HELP!" Neville had gotten trapped by the other side. That isn't too bad, is it? Wrong. There was a giant Leviathan at the other side of the door. Harry opened the door and lunged forward, and the others followed him in his quickstep of dodging the attacks by the fish.

Diving into the pool headfirst, Harry distracted the giant monster fish while the Serpients walked into the trapdoor, then he ran their too, not knowing that the smell of chicken could have made the Leviathan fall asleep.

Next was Flitwick's Charm. There were lots of keys sitting down. One key was larger than the others and had a bent wing. It seemed that Quirrel was quicker than themselves. Harry ran towards the bent key but it immediately ran away, faster and faster every time Harry sprinted to catch it, until it was fast enough to run and, like a bullet, leave a hole in someone.

"Accio!" Harry said. Amazingly enough, the key flew to his hand. How could Flitwick, an experienced Charms teacher let his 'brilliant scheme' fall to a 4th year spell?

They went through a dead Dragon. That must have been Quirrel's enchantment. Next door:

They went through the Chess Board by flying over the pieces. No one bother's with chess, honestly.

The next door had a puzzle taped on it, and the second they strode through it, black flames erupted from the back of them and purple the front. The puzzle seemed to say that the way to escape the purple was one of the bottles.

In an instant, Harry reached for the big bottle, shook it, and said. "This is it."

Hermione took a few moments calculating and said, "How did you do that!" Half questioning, half amazement.

"Easy, it was the only bottle that was partly drunk." Harry ran his hand over the top of it, scanning it. "It can be replicated with a spell. Here, Hermione, you figure it out."

Harry was no expert in Arithmancy to make spells, but Hermione was. She tapped her want on each side of the bottle, jabbed her wand into the sandy ground. Then took her wand out. She reached into the sand and grabbed two more bottles.

"Cool." Fred and George said at the same time.

They went through the door to the Erised Mirror and —

Some guy with a purple turban that smelt like garlic had a dead wizard sharing his head and speaking to it as if it was an idol and looking into some weird mirror that said wohsi ton ruo blah blah blah Erised blah blah blah!

"I've seen everything now." Said Fred. "Stupefy!" the spell hit Quirrel directly and they Teleported (A different form of Apparition that went through the Apparating wards.) Quirrel's body to the Headmaster's Office. They still couldn't teleport themselves yet.

Harry heard Voldemort, who was the man in the back of his head, yelling, "WAKE UP YOU FOOL!" and heard what sounded like a slap.

Harry was reading the mirror. "I show not your face but your hearts desire…" He muttered. He looked into the mirror and a PHOENIX **BURST** OUT OF IT, DROPPED A SORCEROR'S STONE AND THE HOLY GRAIL ONTO HIS HANDS AND LANDED ON HIS SHOULDER!

Harry nearly screamed, but the Phoenix's Song helped him stay up. After calming down a bit while running through all the courses again, Harry wondered. "Is a phoenix and a holy grail my heart's desire? What?"

When they reached Fluffy, he fainted of Magical Exhaustion and everyone saw his Phoenix's Emblem. That's when they had the idea of using that mark as the Light Mark, as opposed to the Dark Mark. The incantation was _Vivonsenvivre_. They took the Holy Grail and Sorcerer's Stone. The Phoenix stayed in Harry's Dorm. They took him to the Hospital Wing.

It wasn't long before Harry woke up again.

"How long have I been out?" said Harry.

"You've been out for thirty years, Harry." Said bearded Fred.

"WHAT!?"

"Kidding, Harry, kidding." Fred reassured him, ripping the beard off. "You've only been out for two hours."

"That's a relief." Harry sighed.

"By the way," Ginny said. "Your twin, Gideon, took the credit of destroying the Voldemort Spirit."

"It's only to be expected." Said Sirius. Everyone else agreed. "

They went to Dumbledore's office, but Quirrel attacked them. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he cried. Fred ducked and it hit the mirror and nearly hit Harry, who pushed the Sorting Hat into the way. A Sword came out of the hat and he used it to slice Quirrel's head off.

This, Harry decided, was enough. They didn't teach enough at Hogwarts. "Guys," he said. He told the Serpientes (including Luna, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and the Weasley Twins.) They were going to leave Hogwarts for one year. Even though they were only a few months into the school period, they had been:

Attacked by a Troll

Cursed by Gids and his cronies

Nearly killed by Quirrel

Nearly killed by Quirrel AGAIN

Having to face obstacles that TEACHERS set up

AND

Having to deal with the responsibility of holding the Holy Grail and Sorcerer's Stone, though that wasn't very important.

They needed to learn how to defend themselves better. What will be next? A book that can create a giant lizard and uses "Medusa-vision" to turn it's enemies to stone? Yeah, as if.

And so, they made their way to Dumbledore and told him.

They told him about the security of Hogwarts.

They told him about the Troll.

They told him about the puzzles.

They told him about the Serpientes Maraudeurs.

They told him about how they wanted everyone to think Gideon was the savior.

They told him about Quirrel.

They told him about how they ABSOLUTELY had NO idea of where the two immortality relics, the Holy Grail and Sorcerer's Stone were. (LIES!)

They told him about how they will be out for the rest of the year to study different Arts of Magic and ways to destroy Tom Riddle.

Needless to say, Dumbledore, being the Light, kind person he was, let them.

At the end-of-school speech, Dumbledore announced. "As you know, Slytherin has won the House Cup. However, some last-minute points must be taken into account. Three Hundred points to Hufflepuff because of Gideon Potter, who stopped Professor Quirrel from resurrecting Lord Voldemort. I think a change in decoration is needed."

SNAP! The Green-and-Silver banner was replaced with Yellow-and-Black. Gideon cheered. "Thank you, thank you, you're all too kind."

"Now," Dumbledore said. "For reasons I cannot disclose, Frederic Weasley, George Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Harold Potter, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy will be gone for the rest of the year. They will join us again for the Second Year."

Gideon whispered to Ronald. "I bet they're in trouble for being traitors and Death Eaters."

They packed up, and Harry found himself having a really scary dream. It chilled Harry to the bone.

Dumbledore was lying on the ground, his blue eyes lacking their usual twinkle. He looked up to Harry, and pulled up a cup. His eyes were pleading and helpless. "Please…" he croaked out. "I need…water…Harry…"

Harry turned around and picked up the goblet. He added some water by using a spell, but it disappeared. "No…" said Dumbledore. "water…water…please…I'm tired…I…not…hungry…I'm thirsty…Please? …just a little sip… to drink…please…"

Harry turned around and looked for another source of water. He found a lake and plunged the goblet into it. Then something pearly white sprang up and grabbed Harry. He was running, and he dropped the goblet. The water fell out and Dumbledore's eyes stared back at Harry…cold and lifeless… A grey shadow of Dumbledore hovered past his body. "Why did you do it?" it asked, whining like a child. "All I needed was some water…"

"AH!" Harry woke up. He was in the Hogwart's Express and the train was almost at their destination, Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry took out his Dream Diary and quickly jotted down his dream about the Death of Dumbledore. He felt that it would come in handy later.

There was a "DING" sound and the Serpientes Maraudeurs were getting off. It kind of surprised Harry how easy it was to get followers. It was almost _too_ easy…

"This is your new house." Said Sirius. He showed them Numbers 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. There is a huge Dueling Square and an oversized library on the second corridor.

Neville was staring at him as if he was insane. Sirius seemed to know what was wrong and took out an iPod. He put headphones in everyone — except Lupin and Sirius —'s ears. Then they heard Dumbledore's voice.

"_The Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number 12, Grimmauld Place."_

As though Harry had never noticed it before, Sirius's house was standing there.

"Fidelius, Sirius?" asked Hermione.

"Yea." He replied.

They entered the room when suddenly, Harry heard an old hag screaming "MUDBLOODS! BLOOD TRAITORS! HALF BLOOD SCUM! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE OF MY NOBLE BRETHEREN —"

Harry conjured a thick marker-pen ("Boligrapho Conjuris!") and proceeded to open the curtains where Mrs. Black was screaming. Since they were in the back room, all they heard was

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HALF BREED FREAK! WHAT — NO! WAIT — AHH! I HAVE BEEN BEFOULED! NOOOOO!" Then the old hag that was Mrs. Black's portrait shut up.

"What did you do?" asked Sirius in disbelief over lunch.

"Elementary, my dear Sirius," said Harry. "I can't believe a prankster like you hadn't thought of it. I took the pen and drew a mustache and devil horns on Mrs. Black's portrait."

They all roared with laughter when they noticed an old house-elf cleaning in the corner, muttering darkly.

"Hello there." Said Harry.

"The Half Blood freak is speaking to Kreacher. Kreacher does not care, Kreacher is pretending that he did not hear…Oh, what would Kreacher's poor mistress say…" The House Elf muttered.

Harry stared at his sandwich, shrugged, and stuffed the rest of the lot down. "We'," he said thickly. "Le's go oo da 'ibrary." He swallowed and said. "Let's go to the library."

They walked a long way through the dark and damp corridors until they found a large door. They brushed the cobwebs out of it and saw a HUGE library.

Neville was rendered speechless. Ginny looked around with Draco on mind arts while Hermione studied Light Magic and Harry studied Dark Arts.

_An Introduction to the Dark Arts by —_ to Harry's horror, the author was _— Tom Riddle_

_To: My Dearest Servant Regulus A. Black_

_From: The Dark Lord_

_Well_ Harry thought. _It'll do me well to read about what Moldyshorts has learned so far._

_ForeWord:_

_There is no such thing as Light or Dark magic. There are only two things: Power, and Intention._

_The 'Dark' Cutting Curse, Diffindo, was once used to cut down trees, until a rash person in the Olde Ministry of Magic labeled it 'Dark' once they discovered cults using this Curse for murder._

_The 'Light' Summoning Charm, Accio —, can be used for torture just as easily, if you Accio— a body part with enough Power._

_Needless to say, Intention is an important part of casting spells and charms. Even the simple Scourging Charm (Scourgify) can be twisted and manipulated to rub the skin raw as torture._

_Chapter One: Securing Immortality_

_Twice in my life I have come to find out that life is a fragile treasure. There fore I researched the following Books:_

_Horcruxes, by Liminus Scramshaft_

_The Elixir of Life by Nicolas Flamel_

_Researching Immortality by Perenelle Flamel_

_The Fountain of Life?: The Science of the Master Gene by (?)_

_A Guide in Securing Horcruxes and Other Objects by Cassandra Trelawney_

_These were all good books, and I have used Horcruxes as my anchor to life._

_Horcruxes are special objects. They contain a piece of the user's soul. The Incantation for creating a Horcrux is —_

_Horcrux Mors! Avadais Cadabra Selenium! Dididi Secul Mius Animus!_

_(Hor – khrucks mohrs! Ah-va days Cah daah - bruh Sih leh nee um! Dih dih dee Seh cool Me – us Ann – ih muhs!)_

_Horcruxes can be used on living objects as well._

_Since there is not much information on Horcruxes that I know of myself, I will go to the next chapter —_

Harry read through the whole book. There were chapters on dark spells, creating spells for whatever intent, etc etc. Afterwards, he picked up some books on Occlumency. _To perfect on Legilimency, you must master Occlumency beforehand. Trying to master Occlumency by having another person use the spell "Legilimens!" on you perfects your natural shields, though it might not look like that._ He learned about projecting thoughts out to another person as a means of communication. He learned about creating a 'fake' shield to make people believe he didn't know Occlumency. He learned about making fake memories to put outside the 'fake' shield to fool others.

Hours had passed, and Harry had finally mastered Dark Arts, Occlumency, Legilimency, Spell crafting, and Magic Transferring.

Magic Transferring was using an object other than a wand for casting magic. Objects like bare hands, staffs, sticks, swords, arrows, can handle strong magic better than wands. Soon he could cast wandless magic without stress. This was particularly good for Harry, as being a Metamagus meant that he could morph and conjure up random objects at will. The others weren't so lucky in transferring, but better at wandless.

Harry looked around and saw that everyone, after mastering one thing or another, fell asleep. Harry morphed into a rooster and cawed loudly. They all woke up suddenly, clutching their heads.

Draco shouted "AGH! Stop it!" Harry looked at the Clock-Calendar in the corner. He paled. Two months passed, and he and the Maraudeurs was still awake, reading and mastering Occlumency?

"Guys," Harry said. "Two months already passed, and we never noticed."

"Oh," said Hermione. "I think that my being an immortal rubbed off on you, why don't you check."

"Getting immortal is so easy, once you think about it." Hermione said. "But I'm one of the only few _born_ immortals in the country, probably."

"Funny," said Neville, rubbing his sore head. "You'd think that having the ability that old Voldie had desired for centuries would have made us excited."

"You'd think," said Fred. "But —"

"— You don't think, do you?" joked George.

Luna and the others laughed. The laughter stopped when Harry called from the washroom. "Yeah, we are immortal now!"

"This is getting _too_ easy," Draco commented. "Having all the time in the world to do everything really isn't that hard, if you have an Immortal friend who is willing to share it with you."

"Well if you want," Hermione said. "I can take it away."

"No, no," Draco replied. "I'd like it to stay the way it is."

Harry yawned.

"Bye guys," he said. "I'm going to Gringotts to withdraw as much money as I can before my parents disown me. Portus." A tattered parchment glowed and he took it. He felt a jerk by his navel and he was flying into the bank by his feet.

He went to the Gringotts bank and withdrew all of his trust fund: three million seven-hundred thousand fifty three galleons and sixteen sickles and twenty six knuts. He came back with a bottomless bag filled with his money. Fortunately, he didn't meet Gideon.

"Alright guys," he said. "This is the money we'll be using."

A/N: Coming up next, Harry will be surprised when his family disowns him and sends him to — the Dursleys!


	3. Abandoned: It's off to the Dursley's!

**THIS STORY WAS CREATED BY JOCYO OF FANFICTION DOT NET. ****(USER ID: 1209665)**

Harry woke up the next day to find that he wasn't in his bed. Rather, he was in the back of a truck, where he heard his parent's voices shouting, "Quick! Before he wakes up!" The truck suddenly stopped and the door flew open, dropping him onto the ground at Number Four Privet Drive.

"Hello," said Harry at the sight of a beefy man with a large mustache and a boney woman with a horse-like face.

"Boy," the beefy man snapped. "If you expect us to take care of you, go get a bucket and scrub the kitchen."

"Yes, Mr. —"

"That's Uncle." The man said, lightening up a bit. "Uncle Vernon. This is your Aunt Petunia."

"Good afternoon, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia." He said. "Where are the buckets, water, and sponges?" Harry asked.

"They're in the garage Fr — Neph." Uncle Vernon looked into Harry's innocent emerald green orbs and couldn't bring himself to call him Freak.

As they were walking in the garage with their son, whom they introduced as Dudley Dursley, he started a conversation.

"Must not be good parents," Dudley commented, he too taken by Harry's charm. "Must not be good, if they abandoned you like that." He paused and heard a chiming sound. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Harry's phoenix emblem was vibrating. He pulled up his right sleeve and touched his emblem, which had been itching. The itch immediately stopped and Fred's voice rang out in front of the four relatives.

**(Harry, where are you?) **said Fred through their connection.

**(We've been worried sick, mate!)** said Neville.

**(Pup, are you there?) **asked Sirius.

"_Sirius, Fred, everyone._" Harry said. "_My parents kidnapped me in the middle of the night and dropped me off at my relative's house. I'll be staying for a while, as it is on the other side of where you are. You don't have to come with me, they're pretty nice people._"

**(Alright,)** said Sirius. **(But can we visit sometime soon, Shifthand?)**

"_Haha,_" Harry said. "_You'd have to ask my relatives._"

Harry turned around. "Uncle Vernon?"

"Yes, my boy?" he asked, surprised by the telecommunication between the three Maraudeurs. "Can I invite my friends over to stay. Only for a little while!" when he saw Vernon's mouth begin to open in protest.

Vernon sighed. He didn't know what made him so nice to this — this wizard kid. How could he stand this kid when he was learning all sorts of abnormality? Well, Wizards must feel the same way about us normal people. Maybe he could teach Dudders some of that wand-waving stuff, to protect us from criminals sometime. "Sure, why not?"

Harry slept soundly that day, not knowing that hazel eyes watching him. "Damn it!" the voice shouted. "He's too comfortable in there!"

The next day, Vernon woke him up noisily. "Get up freak!" A hating charm had been put on him by James Potter. Vernon slapped Harry awake. He already knew James had done something to Vernon, but the antidote for such a charm was hard to brew. Thankfully, his parents didn't empty his pockets of potion ingredients before sending him to the Dursley's.

"Your friends will be coming here today, but I don't want any of your freakish magic around here, got it?!" he spat.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Vernon never noticed Harry putting a Shrinking Sticker on a pot on the kitchen stove and put it in his pocket.

Outside, watery eyes were watching Harry through the window.

Hidden in the bushes, the portly man talked through a ruby ring.

"My Lord, Potter is here, in this Muggle man's house. Number four, Privet Drive!"

"Excellent job, Wormtail." The voice at the other end of the ring said. "Now come back and milk Nagini again."

"Yes m'lord."

"Now, hurry up, and make me one of those muggle dog-flavored things."

"Hotdogs, milord?"

"Yes, those."

"I never knew you had a fetish with Hotdogs, milord."

"Yes, well they do taste good in lemon sauce. Now hurry up!"

Harry washed the dishes and ran quickly before Dudley had a chance to hit them. He heard a Ding-Dong! and knew that the Maraudeurs had come.

"Remember!" shouted Vernon. "No freakish stuff!"

Sirius and the rest of the co came in. "By that last comment," he said. "I assume your relatives aren't very happy with you?"

"Yeah, kind of." Said Harry. He trotted up the stairs to his room with his friends and chatted important business up there, where he might not be seen.

"So, Sirius." Harry said. "About the original Marauders, what happened to Wormtail?"

"Oh," he said, his face darkening. "Him. Well, let me tell you from the beginning.

"Around our seventh year, Wormtail, who was Peter Pettigrew began distancing himself from the Marauders. We all thought it was because he had a crush on Lily, but that wasn't it.

"It turns out that he was a spy for Voldemort, which proves that evil wizards come from all houses.

"Long story short, James made me secret keeper for their house because they were going into hiding. They changed to Pettigrew at the last minute, thinking that Ol' Voldie wouldn't think to check out him, when Pettigrew was a spy all along.

"When I came back to your house sometime later, I saw your house as a pile of rubble. I knew that Pettigrew had betrayed James so I cornered him and shot a Reducto at him. Pettigrew blasted twelve muggles behind him before the spell got to him and he died.

"Aurors came and sent me to Wizard Prison without a trial for the betrayal of Lily and James Potter and Death Eater Activity, when it had been Wormtail all along." Sirius finished.

"Quite a story you've got there." Said Harry. "But dammit! Pettigrew was the traitor all along!"

"Can we hear some stories about Harry as a child?" Neville asked. Sirius had told them once before and these stories were quite funny.

"Did I tell you the one where Harry turned James into a Yak? Yes? Then I have nothing." Sirius said.

Remus stepped up. "I remember one time, Harry took a toy wand and said 'Goo goo ga ga.' and made sparks go out of it. From then on we knew that he was a powerful baby, especially since it took a week to finally magic away the burns on James's arm." Remus recalled. "Did you know that Harry's first word was 'Paddy'?"

They all laughed until Harry brought something up. "Padfoot?"

"Yes, Shifthand?"

"What if Wormtail didn't die?" He said quietly. "What if he's still alive? What if he's still working for Tom?"

Sirius was about to laugh at the absurdity of it all but saw the dead serious look he was sending him.

"It's a possibility." He admitted. "But highly unlikely."

"Ok, guys," Harry said. "Can you find me books on apparition? If I can get my theory behind it working, we would be able to apparate regardless of wards against it or not. It might cause a weird sensation though."

"Alright," Sirius said. "_Accio!_" Three books flew out from a backpack that Sirius had brought with him and laid down on the floor. Then —

_CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK!_

"Boy! Your time's up!"

"Guys, you better go —"

_CRACK! CRA-CRACK! CRACK, CRAC-CRACK! CRA-CRACK CRACK!_

The door flew open and Vernon's piggy eyes looked around for a few minutes. Then, he seemed satisfied and slammed the door shut.

Well, Harry thought. I'd best be starting on this Apparition manual.

Harry learned many a trick from his apparition booklet. Not only could he apparate now, but he learned how to Teleport, a lost art that is easier and has no known wards against it.

The theory for apparition is that magic leaves trails.

When you cast a spell, wires go out and the Earth's natural reservoir of magical energy concentrates to send a spell through a pipe-like system to send out energy through a single point, such as a wand or staff.

In theory, when you are Apparating your magical energy and body is concentrated and forced through this pipe-like system. Splinching occurs when the body is insufficiently concentrated. Teleportation is just like that, only your body splits up into different pipes and spewed out towards a single spot, and then combined. True, it hurt more than Apparating, but because your body spreads out through different pipes, it's impossible to ward against it.

Harry was ecstatic at this prospect and tried teleporting. It made a weird sound. Harry heard a noise similar to it when he watched Dudley playing an alien video game, and the laser beam made a sound like it. It was like a woh-woh-wrow rippling kind of sound. It was hard to explain. Harry thought it was kind of weird, how all these gifts ended up being his and his friends.

What Harry didn't know was that this was destined to happen. He didn't know that Merlin had willingly given up his powers to various saviors to the light, such as Dumbledore and Potter. He didn't know about the magical attraction betweens special wizards, like Herbolowizards, Parselmouths, Immortals, heirs of the four founders.

He didn't know that he would be forever bound…

Forever bound to walk in his 'superior's' shadow.

_**Until the Seventh Month dies…**_


	4. The First Maraudeur Raid

Disclaimer: This is a FAN fiction, so I must be a fan, and not the owner of the story I'm basing this fiction on, right? **THIS STORY WAS CREATED BY JOCYO OF FANFICTION DOT NET. ****(USER ID: 1209665)**

**A/N: I have an immature sense of humor. Deal with it.**

—

Fun fact: The Dark Lord Grindelwald AKA Hitler used fifty fluid ounces of Felix Felicis to convince Muggles to follow his plans.

—

Back to the story:

The rest of the month went by pretty quickly. Harry found himself making frequent visits to the rest of the Maraudeurs and studying Animagus and Dark and Light Arts. Harry had learned a mountain over the month, and he made it a habit to practice his newly acquired skill of wandless magic whenever he could.

After a few weeks of failing to make the antidote for the Hating Charm, Harry gave up.

"_Conjurus Euphoria_!" Harry said, waving his hand. He still couldn't do wordless-wandless magic, believe it or not, so he had to be clear in pronouncing it, lest he end up like Wizard Barrufio, who said è instead of r and ended up with a buffalo on his arm, or something like that. A small bottle appeared on his lap. He would be sure to slip this into the Dursley's lunch to cancel out the hating charm. **Unknown to him, this would only work for a few years.**

"_Levi_." Harry whispered, and floated the opened bottle upside down into the beef stew. It glowed green for a second before fading away. "_Conjurus Peppermint_." A sprig of peppermint flew into the soup. Essence of Euphoria was faulty and tweaked your nose if you didn't add peppermint to it.

At lunchtime, Dudley and co ate the Euphoriized Soup. The magic took affect immediately and Harry found himself to be the victim of a bone crushing hug from Dudley. After a few minutes, said bone-crusher sighed and said "That feels better."

"So, finally back to normal, Dud?" said Harry.

"Yeah," Dudley replied.

"Th-thanks." Petunia stammered. Vernon simply nodded.

Gideon was pacing around his room at Hogwarts. He could believe it; his low-life scum of a brother had nearly fooled everyone into doubting Gideon's responsibility as the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived. Yet, Dumbledore had another theory.

The Headmaster who had grown from a scabby kneed Auburn-haired child who wanted to taste every candy in existence and become headmaster of Hogwarts sighed. He grabbed some floo powder and shouted into it, "Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers." Two people emerged, though a third would usually follow them, Professor Quirrel had died, so Lily and James took on the full position of DADA teachers.

"What is it, P — Albus?" asked James. "Is it about You-Know-Who?"

"It's about your son — Gideon," Dumbledore added quickly, seeing James's dark look. "There might have been a chance —" he coughed. "I think — your son Gideon might not be the Chosen One."

"WHAT?" James replied, outraged.

"Calm down, James." Albus soothed. "I have a hunch that Neville Longbottom might be the Chosen One," Dumbledore paused for good measure. "He has shown amazing progress in class, while Gideon is hardly above a squib. It's a wonder that he can even balance his cauldron correctly!"

While Albus's assumption was incorrect, it did set the gears in people's brains to get everyone thinking. Is it possible? Can Gideon Potter not be the Chosen One? A certain blue beetle flew away from Dumbledore's office to make sure that the gears _did_ get working.

_This will be my best scoop_, Rita Skeeter, a blue beetle Animagus thought.

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" James shouted. "YOU SAID THAT NIGHT THAT MY GIDEON WAS DEFINITELY THE CHOSEN ONE, ALBUS! YOU SAID SO!" James started breathing. _Count to ten…one…two…_

"James, I —" suddenly an alarm went off. A very _loud_ alarm, mind you. "Quick!" Dumbledore shouted. "My wards went off, there must be some sort of attack on Diagon Alley!"

The Wizarding Wireless Network also turned on with a **BEEP! **

"Magical Great Britain is currently at War with the following countries:

Albania

Bulgaria

Germany

Austria

Russia

Italy and

Greece

I repeat. Magical Great Britain is at war with the Dark Powers: Albania, Bulgaria, Germany, Austria, Russia, Italy, and Greece. Death Eater leader Bellatrix Lestrange has taken over the following areas: Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Liverpool Magical Resevoir, St. Mungo's Hospital, and Northern Azkaban. Wizards and Squibs alike should take cover immediately. I repeat: Wizards and Squibs should take cover immediately!" said Auror Leader Rufus Scrimgeour's voice.

At that same moment, one Harry Potter woke up clutching his scar.

**(Guys… It's ol' Morty. He's attacking…and his attack is on…Diagon Alley…)**

Harry quickly teleported to Diagon Alley, along with his friends.

Harry got spat out of the air into the Leaky Cauldron and fell into a cupboard where his friends landed. They stepped out of the cupboard and saw devastation. Tables overturned, blood everywhere. Bottle broken, planks ripped off from the floor, magical residue. It was disgusting, to say the least. After a few moments of staring, they got snapped out of their trance when they heard someone screaming. "Let's go!"

Fred stepped out first. When no one was looking, he said. "VIVENSENVIVRESUND!" The Emblem appeared next to the Dark Mark.

"Why'd you add the –Sund to the Emblem incantation?" Harry's question was answered when he heard a sound filling the area. It was a weird sound, like the sound that you hear when someone is whistling a one-note song, and it trembles a little and vibrates.

"Well, since we _are_ an Anti-Death-Eater-Prankster-Squad, people will hear this noise and either think 'Oh! I'm saved!' or 'Oh no, the prankster squad is on the loose!'" replied Fred.

"Look!" said Luna. Muggle helicopters were flying and dropping more Death Eater Troops.

"Those are hellycoppers." Ginny said smartly.

"No, they're helicopters!" said Sirius. "C'mon, let's split up and kick some Death Eater arse."

Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix had to drive a Muggle SUV to get to Diagon Alley, as there were anti-Apparation and anti-Portkey wards. They dressed in their golden Order robes when they saw people in white robes fighting the Death Eaters.

"Stop," Dumbledore commanded. "These people might be of valuable asset to the Order. For now, we'll have to work together with them." They never noticed the glowing red phoenix emblem floating above their heads.

"Conjurus Rifle!" Harry shouted. A sniper rifle flew into his hands. _Never underestimate the power of advanced Muggle weaponry._ He levitated himself on top of a building and started shooting. BLAM-BLAM! BLAM-BLAM-BLAM! Death Eaters were on the streets moaning. "Ugh, where are these tiny, high-speed bill-shaped things coming from?"

Luna was running very fast. She had used a high-speed charm and was swinging a large sword ("Conjurus Oversized Sword!") while going at five-hundred MPH. DE troops everywhere were being hit by a seemingly invisible force. Next to her, Ginny was throwing knives and daggers so fast that they too seemed invisible. CUNK-CUNK-CUNK! The noise of daggers on flesh reverberated on the walls.

Draco was on a broom and occasionally dropping heavy weights and objects by way of Inanimatus Conjurus Charms. Since this was wandless, Draco also shot DE troopers with arrows from a specially made Mystic Bow. The Crystal Arrows split up and shot into other Death Eaters, and then they exploded leaving an acidic gas that killed on touch or smell. The gas was charmed to only hit those with a Dark Mark.

Sirius was having the fun of his life. He had used a notice-me-not charm and a disillusionment charm layered with an invisibility charm on the inside of the white cloaks they wore (so if Mad-eye Moody's eye saw him, Moody would only see a disillusionment). He flipped it inside out for good effect. He shot random spells and Death Eaters would never find him. It was quite fun, especially when you shot spells like 'Rictusempra!' or 'Tarantallengra!'" Sirius sniggered as he watched a Death Eater start dancing and trying to put the fire on his cloak out.

Neville took a bag a parasitic seeds and shot them on all the Death Eaters while setting water on them. The results were catastrophic.

Ginny simply conjured a Troll and watched as it caused havoc.

After Lupin scared off the other Death Eater by using a Dementor- Conjuring spell with the help of Hermione, the others gathered around the center of Diagon Alley.

"That was much too slow," Harry commented dryly. "We have to do better. Our spellwork was excellent, but we need to start with physical exercises from now on."

"Ok, that sounds good," said Draco. Then they all teleported away.

Unknown to them, several Order Members were watching them, and hastened to tell Dumbledore about this.

"They sound like _children_!" Commented Flitwick. "But their aim and power is so true! I can feel the aura radiating off them!"

"It's true." Snape said icily.

"Children?!" said McGonagall. "Impossible! How can a few children with a Dark Mark of their own be able to defeat fully-grown Death Eaters! I refuse to believe it!"

"Minerva, alas, it is true." Said Dumbledore. "I have seen it. They _are _children."

"Hang on there, Albus." Said James. "My Gids here says that _he_ was the one beating the Death Eaters, and those kids just took his credit! You have proof now, that if he could beat such people then he is the Chosen One!"

"Albus, you cannot believe him!" said Snape. "Potter here is lying!"

"How would you know, Snivellus!" shouted James Potter.

"Enough," said Dumbledore. "I have seen, with my own two eyes, those children beating the Death Eater Troops, not Gideon."

"But—but —, but—!" James spluttered.

"Furthermore, Mr. Potter here has spent the evening in detention with me." Albus said, finality in his tone.

"Fifty points from Hufflepuff for taking credit for someone else's work, Potter." Snape sneered snidely. (A/N: say that ten times fast!)

"Albus, surely you can't —" James began.

"ENOUGH! This meeting is over. Gideon Potter is taking credit for something he has not done, and children defeated Death Eaters. If you don't believe it, then get out. If you do believe it, get out anyways. I have to get some sleep for the night!" said Dumbledore, the twinkle gone from his eye.

CRACK!

"Graffy will escort sirs and miss through the door, please." Said a House-Elf that appeared.

"Honestly, guys," said Draco. "How can you act like killing millions of Death Eaters is no big deal?"

"Well, when you're immortal, you tend to not care about things." Harry replied dryly.

"You've only been immortal for two months! And don't you forget that I'm immortal too!" Draco retorted.

"Pff." Was all Draco got from Harry.

"It's not like 'Mort's taking the Nymph's Crystal." Luna replied, her pale, slightly bloodshot at the iris, eyes looking at her nails.

"What's that?" asked Hermione. "Is it another made up creature like the Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"

"For your imfo, the Snorkack _is_ a real animal!" Luna said angrily, then regained her dreamy composure. "But no, the Nymph's Crystal is one of the few magical relics that control the Earth's magic."

"Huh?!" Harry shot out.

"What? You know about all these magical reservoirs." Luna said, smirking slightly. "I thought the Great Harry Potter, the Real Boy Who Lived would have known that such reservoirs had to come from somewhere?"

"Don't you guys know," said Harry. "If Voldemort got in control of one of these relics, he could gain ultimate power over the earth?!"

"Oh my gosh, I never thought of that!" Luna replied sarcastically.

"I'm assuming there is something guarding this Nymph's Crystal?" asked Sirius.

"Yep," Luna said dreamily. "It is buried under the ruins of Atlantis."

"Please," Hermione replied. "Atlantis shouldn't exist."

"Well neither should magic, what do you say to that?" Ginny replied.

"'Guess you have a point." Said Hermione. Then she yawned. "Time to go to sleep. G'night."

"'Night." Everyone else replied.

The next day, the Serpientes Maraudeurs decided to go to Atlantis to take possession of the Crystal to ensure its safety. The only question was: Where is Atlantis?

"I researched in several books," said Hermione. "Atlantis is supposed to be somewhere south east of North America. It should be five hundred miles from the islands over here." She pointed to the map.

"How will we get there?" asked Ginny. "We can't Teleport or Apparate there if we have never seen it before."

"I know," Remus said. "We go by Airplane."

After floo calling everyone's parents, the Maraudeurs set off for Atlantis. It would be a horrible journey.

"What do you mean, you don't take Gring—Credit Card?!" said Remus to an airplane attendant.

"I'm sorry sir," said the woman, who was becoming impatient. "But you know the rule —" She became stiff, as Hermione waved her hands in front of her face.

"_You will let us in…_" Hermione said as her voice echoed unnaturally through the office, though no one but magical people and the victim of the hypnosis could hear her. "_You will tell, if asked, that we used money… You will step aside and let us in…_" Hermione snapped her fingers, which also made an echoey "_SNAP_! — SNAP — _snap!_ Snap — nap — ap!" sound.

When they were in the airplane, Harry asked how she did it.

"I've been reading up on hypnosis," she said. "This was my first time trying it in real life, though."

"Cool." Said Neville. "It's like you can do anything."

"Well, that's kinda true," she said, blushing slightly. "Since I'm the Root Immortal in this group, I have an unlimited Magical Aura like Harry, who has it because he's a Metamagus."

"Oh, seriously?!" said Harry. "Cool."

"Yeah." Said Hermione.

"_We have arrived at our destination. Please take off your seat belts and take your luggage."_ Said a man at the intercom.

"Ok guys, we're here." Said Sirius. "We're in Ocean Avenue, well, to wizards that is. Muggles won't be able to see where we're going after we get off."

They went to a deserted house, but after what Harry had known about Wizards, he didn't doubt that there was a trap door or something in there.

Sirius took the brass knocked and pulled it off. It magically reattached and they got transported to another Muggles place.

The sensation was odd. It was like feeling the feeling of going down a slide, but also feeling as if you're upside down, and the blood is rushing to your head. Then it felt like the wind was pushing them against a wall, or slide for this matter, like one of those spinning Muggle gravity rides in amusement parks.

"C'mon, let's stop for a bite to eat," said Sirius.

They went into an interesting-looking restaurant. The owners of the restaurant started gibbering in a language that even Harry couldn't understand, even though he and co. had studied as many foreign languages as they could.

"Can we order something?" asked Remus.

"Huh? Dumbla ho flagaration blahga wohi kah! Oh som nofuc!" said the waiter.

They couldn't understand any more than Remus could.

In the end, they had to show pictures to them to order.

"Is this chicken, or beef, I can't tell." Said Sirius.

"That's the food platter," Harry said in an undertone. 

"Oh," Sirius said before promptly turning red. "Uhh…Looks tasty."

"This looks like fish," Ginny said. "Let's order it."

After a few hours worth of looking at pictures, they got handfuls of squid, turnip, parsnip, crayfish, oyster, broccoli, teriyaki chicken, and peppermint humbugs for dessert. They all had tomato-and-carrot juice, mainly because that was the only juice they had experience with tasting.

They got out of the restaurant and they suddenly realized they had no idea how to get tickets for the Wizarding Airline to Atlantis. Then Harry's Phoenix Fire-apparated to him, and dropped several pieces of paper that transformed into tickets.

"Thanks." Harry said. "What should I name you? How about…Hedwig?"

The Phoenix chirped its affirmation, flapping its red-and-white wings.

They hopped onto the plane, if you could call it that, and had to put on temporary-tattoos on their right hand to ensure that no magic, no wandless, Apparation or even Animagus magic can be used until the trip was over. They also had to deposit their wands into a bin to pick up at their destination.

They were watching the tiny TV in front of them when it happened.

"MAY-DAY, MAY-DAY!" shouted one of the squib passengers. Everyone stared at him: they obviously didn't know what May-Day meant.

They looked at the window and Death Eaters were attacking the magically-propelled-aircraft. Everyone began screaming. The plane crashed, fortunately, _on _the Death Eaters. Medical Healers began to swarm in to heal everyone, when they realized that they couldn't, because of the magical wards.

"C'mon!" said Sirius. The Serpiente Maraudeurs were the only people who didn't get injured, for some reason. "We have to go before Death Eater reinforcements come!"

They all jumped out of the emergency exit and started running for their lives.

**A/N: I checked the stats on my stories, and do you know what I see?! Two hundred hits and no one reviews! R&R!**


	5. The Tower of Dracula

**Most of the Quidditch Players are non-canon.**

They heard a rustling sound nearby. A pair of glowing yellow orbs was following their movements. Without warning, Hermione took a stick and hit a bush while shrieking. Surprised, the predator, which was a jaguar, fled.

"Wow," commented Neville. "How did you know to do that?"

"Growing up in a Muggle Society has its benefits." Was all she said.

They continued on their trek and found a beehive. Before Hermione could do anything, Harry threw a potato tuber at it.

The effect was immediate. The Bees tore off from the hive and, unable to see the human who threw that tuber as he was in the opposite direction of them, they flew into the general direction of the tuber, which meant that Harry could snap the beehive off.

"Yum," said Sirius and Remus, who were licking honey off their fingers after eating a meal of roasted crayfish and honey that Hermione prepared. Then they heard a scream.

"ARRGH!"

"Draco!" said Ginny, as she sprinted after him.

Now it was apparent what had happened. Draco had tried to pluck a fruit from an unknown tree and it began to open its leaves and tried to eat Draco.

"I swear, I think this tree is magic, or something!" Draco shouted. Luna put a hand on the tree.

"Nope, it's a perfectly non-magical being." Luna stated with her dreamy tone.

"Then how do you explain this?!" Draco practically screamed.

"I can't, because I don't know Muggle Science." Luna replied with her misty voice.

Harry tapped the tree smartly with his hand and the tree released Draco. "It seems that the wards are wearing off. We can now do _some_ sort of magic."

"Hang on," said Sirius. He appeared to be trying to lay an egg, or something. After five minutes, a small shack that could house about twenty people popped out of thin air.

"Wow!" Breathed Tonks.

"_Portus,"_ Harry said, pointing to a leaf. "_PORTUS!_" he shouted, as if it had insulted him. "Damn, Portkeying doesn't work yet."

It was nightfall already. Tonks had taken a flint and a stick and a tree stump to make a fire. Their magic had already worn off from fighting against the magical wards.

They built a shelter out of large leaves and trees.

"I miss Hogwarts," Draco moaned.

"Well, I don't miss that Gideon prat." Fred said earnestly.

"Yea, what a fatso." Agreed George.

There was a snoring sound. Sirius had already fallen asleep in a blanket made of dried hay and leaves.

"Mmm, what's that smell?" Harry looked up and saw Tonk and Hermione making a meal of scrambled wild bird eggs and chopped up wild onions. On the side were makeshift cups made out of a bark from a water-resistant tree filled with a kind of sweet honey-pomegranate juice.

"How do you guys do all these cool Muggle things?" wondered Draco.

"Beats me," said George, helping himself to an egg.

Taking a sip from the pomegranate juice, Sirius sighed and said, "Moony, you got yourself an awesome wife."

Remus flushed when Tonks said, "And I got an awesome husband." Tonks pecked Remus on the lips.

"Agh, gross." Said Neville.

"Oh grow up, Neville!" said Hermione.

They finished breakfast and saw a crashed airplane on the ground that wasn't the one they came in. "C'mon!" said Hermione. "It could have a radio on it!"

After that tidbit of info, they all dashed towards the plane when it exploded from a gas leak.

"Fu—" began Neville.

"Quick!" shouted Ginny. "Enemy Death Eater could have seen the smoke!"

After that other tidbit of info, they all dashed towards the opposite of the plane and ran away.

"Hey!" Tonks said, flashing her hands. "I can Teleport now, but I have to say the spell verbally. Hold hands, everybody!"

"Telporta _MAXIMUS!_" They all rippled away with that familiar "wah-wah" sound, not noticing that a pair of gleaming red eyes were watching them.

"_Thank you, Nagini,_" the voice hissed in parseltongue. "_You have done well…I will feed you Rabastan for dinner tonight._"

"_Thanks, Master…_" replied another voice, this time a large snake.

"Whew! We're in the Ruins of Atlantis now!" said Remus.

"The air is so dry, I wish I had water." Said Draco.

"Uhh…Aguamenti!" said Fred. "Umm…Waterus Conjurus? Aquaris Maxi?"

"Getmewaternow-us?" said George, joking when a water bottle suddenly appeared out of thin air. He tossed the bottle to Draco, who drank it and shared it with the others.

"Halt! Friend or foe?" asked a hooded figure nearby with a feminine voice.

"Friend," said Draco. "We are trying to stop the Dark Lord Voldemort from getting the Nymph's Crystal."

"So you guard the temple of Atlantis that holds the Crystal?" asked Luna.

"Yes," said the hooded woman. "I forgot to introduce myself. I am Aquris, pronounced Ah-coo-rihs, but my friends call me Ris."

Everyone else introduced themselves. Luna, Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Draco, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, and Harry—

"Harry Potter!" said Ris. "What an honor to meet you!"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. He thought that the Serpiente Maraudeurs were the only ones who knew he was the Chosen One.

"I can sense aura, and there is a Grey Aura, meaning that you have light and dark magic, around your Phoenix Emblem. My people know of the Serpiente Maraudeurs, and that the leader with the Light _and_ Dark Aura would be the Chosen One, while the others would have a Light Aura." Said Ris.

"Erm, that's nice." Commented Harry. "How come you can see Auras?"

"I'm Atlantian. Atlantians are born with Aura Sight without having to learn it and have skin with the lightest tinge of blue on them." Ris explained. "And—Er—Can—Can I join you nobles on your quest to rid the world of Darkness and end Wizard War Seven?"

"Sure," said Harry. "But first, can you take the magic wards off of us?"

"Of course! _Minimus Incantatem_," she said. They felt the wards growing smaller and smaller until they could squash it with their own magic.

"Uhh, I'm not supposed to do this, but — erm…Here." She thrust what looked like a few sticks with jewels adorned on their holsters and a single round crystal on the top. The wood was colorless, but changed once they each took their sticks. Before they could ask, Aquris said, "These are Atlantian wands —"

"Oh, that explains everything." Draco said sarcastically.

Flushing, Ris continued. "They are adorned with specially blessed jewels and the crystals on the top are pieces of the Nymphs Crystal. Once they bond with you and change the wood they are made out of, no one else can touch it without your permission."

"Thanks," Sirius said. Then, suddenly he shouted. "_ACCIO SERPIENTE MARAUDEURS WANDS!_" The box of wands appeared immediately.

Ris was clapping. "That was quite an impressive show of magic you just did." She commented. "The farthest record of an Accio spell was having the wand five miles from the object. I'd say you beat it by at least a few thousand."

"Why, thank you." Sirius said.

"How strong is the security at the Nymphs Crystal?" asked Neville.

"About ten times stronger than all the magic Lord Voldemort has." Ris replied.

Not only had she said the name, now they were all assured of the Crystal's safety.

"C'mon, let's Teleport back." Said Sirius.

"Teleport?" asked Ris.

"Just hold onto my hand." Sirius said, sticking his left hand out. He didn't notice a blush coming up her face.

_Wah, wah_ they were gone.

They arrived at the Dursley's house.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley," began Harry. "I want to thank you for all the care you have given me. You have been part of my family through and through and I would like to give you a thank-you gift."

"Oh, it's alright sonny," said Vernon.

"No, I insist." Harry said. He took out his wand and placed it to his heart and drew out what seemed to be a silvery memory that came out of his chest, not his head. He split it into three ends and gave it to all of them. It was then that Harry realized that he would probably be sent to Azkaban for underage magic until he remembered that being Immortal legally gave you no real age, though people still recorded how many years you have lived like Nicolas Flamel.

The strands of magic flew into the Dursley's hearts. Harry had made them Immortal.

"What did you do?" Petunia asked softly.

"I feel stronger." Dudley said.

"I have given you the gift of Immortality, just use it well," said Harry. Dudley's mouth was hanging open so much that he looked like a goldfish with blond hair, only much skinnier after dieting.

"B-bye!" said Petunia. "We'll miss you, come back anytime!"

Before teleporting back to Sirius's house, Harry stayed back and gave her a hug.

Immediately after teleporting, they all rushed to the library to learn more.

Unfortunately, they had learned nearly everything magical in the library: Spellcrafting, inventing spells in any language and using magical theory; Wand making, using base magic, such as animal parts, to bind magic to anything, usually a piece of wood; Occlu-Legilimency, the mind arts including psychokinesis and blocking mind reading, and mind reading; Teleportation and Apparation, both forms of transportation; Necromancy, raising dead bodies, such as Inferi-summoning; Arithmancing, the use of arithmetic in magic, such as waving your wand three times to triple the power of the spell. Essential for magical theory behind spellcrafting; Transfiguration, Charms, Dark Arts, Light Magic, Grey Spelling, a mixture of the two; Healing, removing injuries to a body; and Spirit Binding, giving your Inferi a soul or binding a soul to an object to curse or bless it, or Horcrux making.

Some people had natural gifts at certain things. Even Harry and Hermione, with their unlimited Magical Potential, and Harry's Metamagus Copying abilities couldn't recreate these special gifts. He supposed it would be like creating Love.

Fred and George were the only ones who took it upon themselves to study animals, or what Muggles called it, Zoology. Combined with Magic, they could now talk to animals in an animal-speak that could include or disclude any animal. They could talk to penguins and zebras at the same time, or one animal at a time.

Tonks, Sirius, and Remus studied Potions to help them make the Animagus potion, which wasn't harder to make than the Polyjuice Potion. It was the actual Transfiguration from animal-human or human-animal that was hard; after all, wandless Transfiguration _was_ hard.

Harry and Hermione found a book, _Magical Potential in Oneself_ by _Nocturna Black_ to help them use their unlimited Magic Aura to their advantage. They could do almost anything, but preferred to stay humble.

Ris had tutored Luna and Neville to see Magical Aura, and was steadily helping Luna to become a Seer.

Draco and Ginny were what were called Tempimagis. Apparently, one Tempimagus could reverse the flow of time or freeze time for a certain few people. They shuddered at what would happen if Voldemort were to use _two_ Tempimagis for his evil plans.

"Well, the summer is over," said Fred. "We've learned enough —"

"I'll say," said George.

"We've nearly mastered Animagus —"

"Nearly," George said again.

"So I'd reckon we'd come back to Hoggy's with a bang, ya know?"

"Like a prank?" asked Sirius eagerly.

"No," said Ginny, giggling. "We should come in, and they'll be a chorus of fairy's in the corner and choirs of wood nymphs. Ris will rig the water principles to make water float everywhere and repeatedly vaporize and freeze over and over again —"

"I'm starting to like this plan," said Draco.

"and then we'll act like the door is locked," Ginny continued. "So then Harry and Hermione will say "Reducto!" 'cause they're the strongest. Then the wood will shatter everywhere so Neville will use his plant powers to make them grow into trees. Luna will use her speeding spells to go really quickly and throw conjured crystals embedded into the trees. They will start glowing and disintegrate and then we'll just walk in, wearing white robes as if nothing happened."

Harry let out a could that sounded suspiciously like "_Mary Sue_!"

"Oh, c'mon Harry," said Luna. "It'll be great!"

"Fine."

Their entrance to Hogwarts went exactly as planned. Gideon shouted "SHOW OFFS!" and was rewarded by being hexed to fart at every word he said. Even Ron Weasley was laughing.

"Welcome back," said Dumbledore over the feast. "To another year at Hogwarts! Now off to bed you trot! Pip pip!"

"Hey, Potter." Gideon spat at Harry.

"Hello, Gideon." Harry replied with equal curtness.

"You, me, singles wizard's duel, dueling club, whenever. Be there."

"Alright, Gideon." Harry said, chortling. "I will humor you and your little friends."

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a joke. It appeared that Professor Lockhart had pixophobia: fear of pixies. The look on his face when Harry wandlessly and wordlessly levitated a pixie in front of him was all he needed to know.

After DADA, the pairings to the main platform for dueling were as follows:

Round One: Harry vs Gideon

Round Two: Fred vs Ron

Round Three: George vs Ernie Macmillan

Round Four: Hermione vs Susan Bones

Round Five: Luna vs Draco

Round Six: Neville vs Anthony Goldstein

"…2…1…BEGIN!" shouted Lockhart and Snape at the same time.

"Rictusempra!" shouted Gideon. Harry didn't even have to sidestep it. It simply whizzed through his hair and Harry was left looking bored. "Scourgify." He said blandly, waving his wand only so no one could find out about his wandless gift.

Gideon, the brainless git, used the Darkest spell he could think of while he was slipping on the soapy floor. "S-Ser—Serpensortia!" A feeble snake flew out of it.

"Ha? That pathetic worm?" Harry asked. He simply stepped on it, and to his surprise, it bowed at him before being squashed.

"OHMYGOSH!" said Gideon. "YOU _MUST_ BE THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN!"

There were murmurs of 'yeah!' and 'of course!', before Harry dispelled their beliefs by saying loudly, "Honestly guys, you'd think that they would have a life to think about than a pathetic snake."

Gideon scowled at Harry while Fred and Ron dueled. Ron was losing spectacularly under the taunting Fred gave him. He eventually slipped off the platform. Then an angry James Potter stalked in. "YOU WILL GIVE MY SON A REMATCH!" he shouted at Snape.

"I'm afraid not, Potter." Snape sneered.

Lockhart, on the other hand said, "Sure old chap, c'mon now!"

They waited before all the students lost terrifically at the Maraudeurs, and Gideon and Harry dueled once more.

Harry stepped up before tripping and falling on his arm. Everyone was laughing other than the Maraudeurs, who scowled at James.

"Accio James's Wand." Harry intoned. James's wand flew up while he protested and spluttered ("You can't do that!").

"Prior Incantato." A picture of a beam of light hitting someone's foot and tripping on his arm was viewed. "It appears that Professor Potter has been so desperate for his precious pudding of a son to win that he was willing to sabotage it. This duel is over. It is obvious who won." Harry said with a slight sneer.

"FIVE HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! DETENTION FOR A YEAR!" shouted James.

"Overruled," said, surprisingly, Snape. "Your place here is done. _Rejectus_ _Dueling Club_. As if someone had kicked James particularly hard on the posterior, he flew out through the door."

"You can't do that to my father!" said Gideon.

"I believe I can, Potter." Snape said as his lips curled into a sneer.

Gideon rushed forward to Snape and out the door, but not before shouting "I'll get you, Snivellus!" while Snape replied "Ten points from Hufflepuff!"

The crowd dispersed over a few minutes and before long everyone had surely forgotten about it. That is, until Gideon was staring at a stone-faced Mrs. Norris. The cat had been frozen in time, kind of. It was staring at them, blinking and hissing, though they heard no noise and there was a kind of force field around her. It was kind of like a projection of a movie inside a glass sphere. Even worse was the inscription below it.

_**THE TOWER OF DRACULA HAS BEEN RESTORED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**_

"Professor Binns?" asked Hannah Abbot, raising her hand.

"Yes?" droned the ghostly spirit of Binns.

"Can you tell us about the Tower of Dracula?"

Binns looked flustered. He never had so much attention on him, so he said. "Fine. It is but a legend, however.

"Hogwarts once had a fine student by the named of Vladimir Tepes Dracul. He was in Ravenclaw, and would one day be a legend even in Muggle tales. He was friends with none other than Merlin himself! But how did he live long enough? Well:

"Dracul was a Necromancer, one of the few left before they all died out. Rumor has it that a mistake occurred that would have killed him. He was leaving his body as a ghost, when the spiritual vapors from the potions he brewed mixed with his ghost and corrupted it to destroy his ability of magic and tethered him to this realm forever.

"This corruption left Dracul with a lot of knowledge of the world beyond and power. Once he graduated from Hogwarts, he created a magical cult and his own type of Magic and became one of the first Dark Lords. His cult would hold meetings in an invisible tower that he built that only his true heir could see.

"They say that he was defeated by an ancient group of Muggles using crude Muggle Magic. They also say that he used a spell so that whoever had wielded his Mark would be tethered to this realm, just as he was. Legend has it that these people had children, and their children became the first ever vampires.

"It is only legend, of course." Binns finished dramatically. Susan Bones had a calculating look on her face now.

Five minutes passed afterwards and the class had sunk back into its usual sleepiness.

After the class, Hermione started a conversation.

"Do you really think that Dracula created a Tower all to himself?"

"It's possible." Said Neville with a shrug. They were briefly interrupted when Fred and George dashed in.

"We've got the latest scoop on that Gideon Prat." George said.

"We've seen him; he's smuggling in an illegal dragon." Fred finished.

"No way!" said Harry. "How?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Fred said. "Keep your ears open."

"Hey," said Neville, trying to get back on topic. "What do you think about that Drac's Tower thing?"

"I think it's just a prank, I mean really," George said, looking back at Fred. "Dracula's Tower?"

"Well, got to go," Harry said. "Charms with the Hufflepuffs."

"We'll be trying our new charms outside, as they could have disastrous effects on closed planes." Flitwick said, pacing around. "Now, the Snitch-flying Charm is this: _Quidditch_ _Avis_!"

"_Quidditch Avis!" _everyone chorused.

"Good," said Flitwick. Then, Zacharias Smith's snitch flipped and hit his chest.

"Tut tut," Flitwick said. "Broken shoulder. Don't move, or you'll be booted out of this school faster than you can say 'Dai Llewlynn.'"

After Flitwick left, Gideon roared with laughter. "Did you see his face, the big oaf? Oh, what's this?" Gideon picked up a necklace. "Oh, a fancy poncy necklace. Oohhh."

"Laughing at your own housemates?" Asked Harry. "That's not setting a very good example, is it?"

Gideon's smirk turned into a frown. "Fine, I'll challenge you to a flying contest. Accio!" All the brooms rushed towards them. Harry and Gideon took off.

"No — what did you call them? — Serpiente Maraudeurs to help you, Potter." Gideon said with a sneer.

"I don't need other people to do my problems for me, unlike some," Harry retorted. Gideon dove after him while Harry swept out of the way. Gideon accidentally caught a snitch in his sleeve, but to anyone else, namely Professor Sprout, it would look like he caught it with his bare hands.

"Mr. Potter!" Sprout said to Gideon, as Harry took the brooms away unnoticed. "Come with me…"

She went to a Transfiguration Classroom. "Minerva, may I have Mr. Higgs, please?"

They went to an empty room where Peeves was loitering.

"Mr. Potter, meet Mr. Higgs. Mr. Higgs, I have found you a new Seeker…"

Gideon stalked towards the Great Hall where Harry and his friends sat.

"Hello, Potter." He said, showing off his new Nimbus 2000 broom.

"Hello, nice weather we have today." Harry said absently before going back to his Cheerio Cereal.

"I have a broom," Gideon said impatiently.

"Oh, really?" Harry said. "How rude of me not to notice it after you practically announced it to the whole school."

"Harry, no one likes you," Gideon said, with a rousing chorus of laughter around you.

"I'm afraid no one asked for your opinion, Gideon." Harry said so coldly that Gideon shivered involuntarily. "And you will find that with an attitude like that, you will only get friends that will try to leech off your so-called popularity and money. Good day." And he left.

They walked away where they went to their DADA lessons.

"Mr. Potter?" Lockhart said. Gideon walked up — until Lockhart said. "Mr. H. Potter?"

Harry got up. "What?" he said bluntly.

"Can you play that Wagga Wagga Were —"

"No," Harry said. He wasn't in a good mood. Five Death Eater raids had occurred and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He walked back to his chair.

"Well if you are so smart you will kindly perform the Homorphus —"

"Homorpho," Harry said and a beam the exact shade of purple it should be blasted out.

"Erm — ten points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter," Lockhart said nervously. "And — uh — you can spend the rest of the class — um — with a free time period…"

Needless to say, Harry used this time, which was quite a lot: An hour and a half, to destroy Death Eater Troops.

Harry leapt around and slashed at Death Eaters with a whip he conjured. It was very effective and avenged thousands of deaths of Muggle by the hands of the Troops. He had to avoid the Aurors that were coming in.

"Vivensenvivresund!" he shouted, and the Emblem shot into the air. That bird-like sound was ringing in everyone's ears.

Just as he said the incantation, droves of Aurors on broomsticks swooped in, dropping dynamite on the battle site.

"Petrificus Totalus!" He shouted, jabbing his wand seven times, and paralyzed seven troops. Then he teleported away. An hour and a half really goes by quickly when you're demolishing villains.

The newest Daily Prophet issue mentioned Harry's Maraudeur group. _A mysterious band of heroes…who knows what they can accomplish next…putting the aurors out of business…_

Gideon was taking advantage of this newfound group. "Obviously they wanted to learn from me, so they…"

"Well, now that we've resigned from Quidditch, what now?" George asked his brother.

"Iuno, let's try to look for Gideon's dragon." Fred replied. "Hey, Gideon! Your head must be getting really big now! Too bad you still can't do magic, even with that advantage!" Gryffindors nearby snickered. Gideon chucked his Charms book at him. A letter fell out.

_Dear Gideon,_

_Of course I'll take the Norwegian Ridgeback. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower after lunch. _

_Your Father,_

_James Potter._

Fred and George grinned evilly at eachother. Lunch was already over, and Gideon had left after throwing his book.

"Disillusio!" They both disappeared. They followed Gideon down the hallway. Gideon put on an invisibility cloak and went to the tower. That was their cue.

"ILLEGAL DRAGON! ILLEGAL DRAGON!" They both shouted, their voices like Howlers in the echoey hallways. McGonagall came out. "Never, in all my life…Illegal dragon…" they heard her murmuring as she thoroughly berated a nervous-looking Ronald and Gideon and a defiant-looking James Potter. "I'll have to take five hundred points from Hufflepuff for this. If I was your head of house, I swear —"

"Now, see here McGonagall —" James began.

"No, you see here, James!" The Professor began. "Your Gideon has caused a massive uproar of misbehavior! I would have no regrets in suspending him! Unfortunately, Pomona Sprout is the only one with that ability…"

Fred and George high-fived. Maraudeurs: 1. Gideon: 0.

**A/N: Seriously, guys. Not cool: I DO check my stats. At least eight of you dudes have Alerts on this story, and two on favorites. Be glad you got a chapter at all: I am not uploading again until I get at least FOUR more reviews (making a total of seven.) Until then!**


	6. Bars and Whiskey

**a/n: as promised, here is the next chapter! Be sure to remember to Review!**

"All right guys, it's about to start in…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

The Great Hall was suddenly filled with pink bunnies and little bow ties were put on everyone's head. Gideon and Ron makeup that made them look like clowns on their face.

Then a banner fell from the ceiling.

**The Maraudeurs strike again.**

"Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Longbottom." Said McGonagall's voice. "Come with me..."

"We didn't do it," George began.

"Honestly, we swear." Fred finished.

"You two will be writing lines on this chalkboard until 12 AM." McGonagall said, then walked away.

Harry flicked his wand. Nothing happened. "Aww, looks like our elite powers can't save us this time."

"You can't really expect to laze around whenever you want to," Neville said. He picked up the chalk and started writing. _I will not pull pranks on Gideon Potter and Ronald Weasley, even if they are total prats…_

"I guess," Harry said, then picked up his own piece of chalk. _I cannot pull pranks on the entire school, even if Dumbledore approves of it…_ "Speaking of powers, we should really train more often."

"Woo-hoo, it's Christmas!" Everyone was singing and dancing. "C'mon, let's go to Grimmauld Place with Sirius —"

"Geez, don't shout it out, Harry." Ginny said. "C'mon, let's get through the barrier."

"Anything off the carts, dears?" The plump witch said.

"Yes, I'll have one of everything." Harry said. The witch gave him a whole mound of candy.

A weedy-looking boy called Theodore Nott came in.

"What are you doing here, Nott?" Ginny asked.

"I was just wondering what the brother of the precious Boy Who Lived was doing."

"Why don't you ask the prat himself?" asked George. "He's right down that aisle."

"No," Nott said. "You guys seem to have an awful amount of candy, and we've finished all our food." Out of nowhere, two heavy Slytherin boys: Jim McNair and Monroe Parkinson appeared.

If anyone looked into Harry's compartment, they would have seen three mice scurrying frantically around, bumping into walls. But no one did.

The train finally stopped at King's Cross. Harry and co. were roughly stuffed into the car. When Harry tried to talk to Sirius, he merely grunted. He saw a Daily Prophet clipping.

— _st-not-be-named's Death Eaters are invading Poland. The Polish Wizards have surrendered and D.E. occupation is now occurring in Poland. Entrance is difficult. Can Bellatrix Lestrange be planning on invading Britain? Or can there be more to —_

On the opposite side:

**United States Join War Against Albania**

_After Death Eater Troops from Albania attacked Seattle, Washington in the States, American Minister of Magic Albert Finaneal, famous for his acceptance of Muggle Science and Wizard Magic, states:_

"_Any force that torture and massacre are cousins, the Muggles, is an enemy of mine."_

_Furthermore, the States have joined the Allies against the Death Forces._

"_They might be planning to use Poland as a launchpad to France. We must be ready." Says one representative of the States._

Sirius unpacked the car and forcefully shoved Harry through the door. "Sirius, what's wrong, I —"

Sirius merely growled and said. "Go upstairs." As Sirius turned around, Harry noticed a glint of gold.

They walked upstairs while Sirius, looking unusually giddy, said, "Sorry about earlier, Harry, Fred, George, Neville, and the rest of you lot. I'm just a little grumpy."

"Um, ok…." Fred said. "So, anyone up for some Exploding Snap?"

They played exploding snap for an hour, then turned on the Muggle Television for a show. "I have to get some batteries." Said Harry. He walked up the stairs, which creaked horribly, and went to his wardrobe to pick up some batteries on the top.

The problem was, there was already someone standing on it.

It was a creature with wrinkly skin and bulging green tennis-ball eyes. It had a nose as long as a pencil, it bowed and said, "Glibby knows, sir, Glibby knows."

"Glibby? Aren't you Gideon's house-elf?"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir, such an honor to meet you it is." Said Glibby. "Glibby knows that Harry Potter sir is the true Chosen One. Glibby wants to tell you that — that Harry Potter sir and Gideon Potter are in great danger!"

"Don't worry Glibby," Harry said. "It's alright."

"No, Harry Potter sir, it is not alright!" Glibby exclaimed. "Terrible things will happen at Hogwarts— terrible things. And now that the Tower of Dracula is restored — Oop! Glibby has said too much, good-bye, Harry Potter sir!" and CRACK it disappeared.

"And it told you that there really is a Tower of Dracula? That's kind of creepy." Fred said. "Don't you think that Gideon might have sent him as a prank?"

"I doubt it, he's too dumb for that. Hey, Sirius, what's that?" Harry said.

Sirius stowed something into his pocket. "Um, nothing." He said. Harry had seen a gold glint.

Without warning, Harry snatched into his pocket and took out the golden glint. It was a locket with an ornate S on it. S…S….SLYTHERIN'S LOCKET! Something in it must be possessing Sirius.

"Specialis Revelio!" Harry shouted. The Locket opened and Tom Riddle stepped out.

"Very good, Pot— Wait. Where's the fatso?" Riddle asked.

"Um—er—" the couldn't let Voldemort know that Harry was the Chosen One!

"He's on vacation!" George shouted. "In — um — Iceland!"

"Very well then," Riddle took out Sirius's wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Mortego!" Harry shouted. It got reflected, but the green light that flew back towards Tom Riddle went through him!

"Idiot boy," Riddle snarled. "You cannot kill me, I have ensnared my soul into this locket!"

Ensnared soul…ensnared… Hadn't Harry read something about this in Soul Binding books?

_If thou wishes to ensare thy soul into a solide objeckt, thou must commit an act that violates nature: murder._

_After thy murder, thou muste speak the incantation: "Horcrux!" and wave thou magicke wande in a circle and stab it seven times, then give a bloode offering to thy Grim Reaper to stay on this planet. For this reason, such objeckts are called Horcruxes. To destroy Horcruxes, thy piece of thy soul's one hunger must be fulfilled. If thy soul is in a book, it must be read to make thy Horcrux eliminated. In other cases, thy Horcrux can be destroyed by spiritual weapons, give thy Horcrux more energy to make thy soul solid and easier to kill, or pleasing thy soul within so thy Horcrux can go to rest._

Its one hunger…So Harry should wear the locket? Harry blindly picked it up and wore it. Then Riddle's outline grew more and more realistic. So real that…"Guys! Kill Riddle, he's solid now!"

"Er — Scourgify!" Neville shouted.

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione shouted while Riddle was distracted.

"WHAT?!" Tom Riddle shouted. "NO…I'VE WAITED SO LONG…" Then his skin shriveled and the locket turned black. The locket exploded in a show of black dust and gold. The a picture fell out of the locket…

**Merope Gaunt Riddle and son, Tommy Riddle.**

**I love you son, I hope you can live on without me.**

**From your Mother,**

**Merope.**

Said the untidy scrawl below. The picture showed a dumpy-looking woman with eyes that stared in opposite directions. She was smiling and holding a baby who was giggling. Then the picture and inscription turned the yellowish color of parchment and snapped in half.

_How sad… _Harry thought. Before he could do any more, he fell over and fell into a deep sleep.

"…_And the champions for Hogwarts are… Hermione Granger and Harry Potter!" Dunbledore's voice said. "Now that we are well fed and water, we should go —" Something must have happened to surprise him, because his voice was quivering as he said, "Gideon Potter."_

Harry woke up with sweat building up on his forehead. His Emblem was prickling uncomfortably. Sirius had taken Remus, Tonks, and Ris out of the closet he had stowed them in when he was possessed.

"Oh…my head…" Harry was dazed. "What happened last night?"

"You destroyed Morty's Horcrux, 'member?" Sirius said.

"Oh…yeah…" Harry slumped back to sleep. Sirius dumped a headache curing potion on him.

"You're going to be late for school!" Sirius shouted.

"Oh geez." The Maraudeurs replied. They dashed for the door and ran out, taking their trunks with them.

"Let's fly there!" Neville said.

"What do you think we are, Mary-Sues?" Harry repeated.

"Well, yeah, kinda." Ginny said. Harry just glared at her for a few minutes until she felt uncomfortable.

"We'll never make it in time!" Hermione cried, and slipped on a Daily Prophet article.

"Wait!" Harry looked at it:

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Taking Prisoners**

_Daily Prophet reporter, Venicia Alicurd, reports that rumors and startling new evidence may suggest that _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named _might be taking prisoners into a secret base in Albania._

"_I believe that we should look into anything that involves the Dark Lord _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._" Says Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. "And I would recommend _—

The article ended there, because the rest was splotched with mud.

"Erm—" Fred started.

"Do you have anything we can use to get to Hoggy's?" Hermione immediately asked.

"Well, Sirius gave George and I a motorcycle for being a good help."

"Then let's get on!" Harry said. Fred took a capsule-shaped thing from his pocket and threw it into the air. There was a pop and a motorcycle was standing there.

Fred and the rest got onto the back seat while George drove. He activated the invisibility booster and they took off, not knowing that the booster had turned back off after a few hours.

They were nearing Hogwarts when the motorcycle started running out of magical gas.

"Uh-oh." Said Hermione. They shrunk the motorcycle before it could explode from magical gas loss and fell through the sky. They bumped into trees and, fortunately, landed on the Hogwarts Express.

They went into the castle with everyone else when they were confronted with Professor McGonagall. She wordlessly beckoned them to follow her when she shoves a newspaper into their hands. It was the _Daily Prophet._

**Flying Motorcycle Mystifies Muggles**

Read the headline, but before he could comment, McGonagall interrupted Harry.

"You were seen…" she said, gritting her teeth. "Seven Muggles in all…dear me…" she was so angry and seemed to be forcing down her anger. "I will have to tell your guardians about this…yes…"

"You don't understand, Professor, we were late!" Hermione said.

"Then why not Owl us, or have an adult side-along apparate you?"

Now that Professor McGonagall had said it, Harry thought Teleporting would be the obvious thing to do.

"You will go eat, and then go straight to the dormitories, understand?" McGonagall said.

"Yes, Professor," They all chorused. Then they dashed for the doors to the Great Hall, where Gideon was moaning.

"Why does _he_ get to go to school on a motorbike?"

James was infuriated with Dumbledore. "WHY WON'T YOU EXPEL HIM FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

"Potter, what is wrong with you!" Snape sneered at him. "I can understand why you are annoyed with him, but to beg the Headmaster for expulsion!" 

"Really!" added McGonagall.

"I quite agree." Flitwick chimed in.

"I hear that you treat your dog better than your other son!" Pomona Sprout said.

James _humph_ed and walked away, passing the Maraudeurs who had a smoking envelope.

"Damn, he put anti-Silencing wards on it." Harry growled. Neville whimpered.

**(YOU WERE SEEN! HOW COULD YOU BE LIKE THAT, FLYING A MOTORCYCLE OUT THERE IN THE OPEN! YOU DIRECTED MORE SUSPICION TOWARDS YOURSELF!)** the Howler shrieked through the link of the Emblem. Everyone else just heard someone yelling at them but couldn't make out the words.

**(YOU NEARLY COST ME A FORTUNE!)** Sirius said through the Howler.

**(Don't do it again.)** their voices both said. _Poof_! The Howler shriveled up and exploded, leaving an ashy-faced Neville to clean it up.

Gideon started snorting with laughter with Ron, and gradually the babbles of talk erupted again.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that." Ron said. Harry started looking angry.

"Yeah, well you're not me." Gideon retorted.

"Yes, and thank heavens for that." Ron said, and pointed at Gideon's enormous gut. Fred, who had been listening rushed out of the room and started screaming with laughter.

"Yeah?!" Gideon said. "Well, you— I — you…well—heavens……Shut up!"

"Hey guys," Harry said. "Our money's running out, and if we withdraw any more, then the Potters will take notice."

"Let's try getting a job." Draco suggested.

"Ok." Harry agreed. "I'll work at the Leaky Cauldron, and you guys stay here and keep watch on Gideon, m'kay?"

"No way, Harry." Neville said. "At least one of us has to go with you…how about —?"

"Me, I'll go." Luna said.

"Alright Luna," Hermione said. "You two should only work on the weekends, like today. We will be trying to prevent the Death Forces from eating up all the land."

"Alright," Harry said. "But we should get a different name. I mean, Serpiente Maraudeurs? What is that, French?"

"Actually it —"

"Alright, let's change it to…The Order of Marauders." Hermione said. "Let's make a secret handshake." She punched Harry, but just before she hit him, she stopped and her fist drooped and her fingers spreaded out. "If anyone flinches while we do this, then they aren't members."

"Ok. I'll be going now." Harry said. Luna caught up with him and they both Teleported away.

"Let's work on strategy for defeating the Death Forces. See, they have a Magic Carpet Bomber station over there, and that area has a watch tower. We'll have to sneak in at night and poison their food in the space of two minutes when the guards switch shifts…"

"Alright, you two will work at the counter and clean the glasses." Said Tom the Bartender, who looked like a toothless walnut.

"Ok, then." Harry said through a glamour charm. They cleaned up the glasses and chatted with customers. Soon they were well known and people came from all over the stores to listen to Harry telling stories to little kids.

"…and so Merlin thought to himself 'If I could invent a way to get from place to place using magic, then I would be famous!' so he studied making Magical Connections and that's how Apparation was invented!" Harry and Luna finished spectacularly. Children clapped and people threw offerings of coins at them.

Two fourth years from Hogwarts walked in. "Did you hear about Gideon Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived? He's invented his own spell! He calls it the Bat-Bogey Hex!"

Luna and Harry snorted with laughter. "So what?" Luna choked out. "It's not like that's so special."

"Are you kidding?!" a fourth year with brown hair said. "He invented his own spell at the age of twelve! Now that's something!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, son," Harry said. "But that Hex has been invented already!"

"Yes, but he's the Boy-Who-Lived!" The other fourth year, with blonde hair, said.

"So?" Luna said. "He just survived a freak accident, if you look at it from my point of view. This all could have been set up! Gideon Potter might not be the hero to defeat Voldemort—"

Everyone shuddered.

"If Voldemort—"

Shudders.

"rises again, will Gideon Potter be able to tweak the circumstances to survive another attack from him? And if he does, how will he fight back? He won't, because he's just an ordinary kid like you and you who survived a wand-backfiring accident from some loony Dark Lord." Luna finished. Everyone else started thinking about the info she said, when a hooded man strolled in. His gut was large.

"I'd like a premium Firewhisky." He said. His voice was high and cracking. His body was wobbling slightly. Harry took off the cloak he was in and revealed that Gideon Potter was standing on Ron Weasley's shoulders. Everyone looked at Gideon Potter with contempt: Harry was right, he was an ordinary kid! Maybe even more ordinary than anyone else in the bar!

"Gideon Potter, get out of my bar." Tom said.

**A/n: Guess what? REVIEW!**


	7. Training Fit For a Gryffindor

**A/n: Fic by Jocyo.**

**A/n: Well, I've been having a lot of comments about my Mary-Sue-ness so, what better to combat a Mary-Sue Hero than a Mary-Sue Villain (or two)? Muahahaha.**

"Master?" croaked Wormtail.

"Yes, Wormtail?" The scaly baby form of Voldemort said.

"I h-h-have found this p-piece of i-information that you m-might like t-t-to know." Wormtail held up a book.

"The prophecy of Merlin, eh?" Voldemort said. "Very good, Wormtail. Now, CRUCIO!"

Wormtail whimpered.

"Dammit. Wormtail, give me your wand." Voldemort said. "CRUCIO!"

Wormtail screamed.

"Dismissed, Wormtail." Said Voldemort cruely.

Wormtail was all too happy to leave when Voldemort said, "Stop! Would you like a Hot Dog?"

_Damn, Wormtail! Think._ "Uh…yes…sir?"

"TOO BAD! CRUCIO!"

"AAHHHHH!"

"Now go back to Hogwarts and keep that Weasley Boy company. How would he think if his dear Scabbers were dead?"

Wormtail transformed and ran away, sobbing.

"Bella!" Voldemort shouted.

"Yes, my lord?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked.

"You have been faithful…more faithful than any of my other servants have been…take this as a token of my gratitude…" Voldemort's scaly red hand tossed what looked like a black galleon into the air. The second it fell onto Bella's feet, it exploded and engulfed her in what looked like black shadows. "With this power, you will be able to finish off Diagon Alley once and for all."

"Thank you, my lord." Bellatrix said, and bowed before leaving, with black apparitions and spirits trailing her black cloak. Her eyes gleamed red, and her nails lengthened into claws. She gained fangs and a speed impossible to mortals. Now she would give Gideon Potter, and that Sir Pinto Murder —or whatever— group a piece of her mind.

She Apparated and honed in on the Order of Marauder's Magical Signatures.

"C'mon, move it!" Draco shouted at the others. "The Death Eaters are getting away!"

"Stupefy! I'm try — stupefy — trying!" Hermione shouted.

"Well try — incarcerous! — harder!" Draco retorted. CRACK! The whole place went deathly silent, and a hooded figure walked towards him. She, for it was a she, used her claws and picked Draco up by the scruff of his neck. He started having flashes of his worst memories.

"_YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE, YOU DISGRACEFUL BLOOD TRAITOR!" Lucius screamed towards his son, his face contorted in fury as he used a belt to whip Draco, hard._

"_But dad, I don't understand!" Draco cried._

"_Of course you wouldn't, you dirty Blood Traitor!" Lucius shouted back. When he let go, Draco ran away, crying. Narcissa was shouting at him to come back, while Lucius was yelling, "Yeah, run like the Blood Traitor you are, you filthy Squib!"_

_-_

"_Crucio!" Lucius shouted at his son. "There will be more where that came from if you're not careful, son."_

_-_

_Draco watched in horror as Lucius stepped towards his wife, and shouted the killing words: "Avada —_

Draco snapped back to reality, where a wraith-like she-creature was holding him, its red eyes glowing madly. "Avada —" she began. Ginny interrupted her and swiped at her. Bellatrix Lestrange, the wraith-creature flew out of the way and started kicking while firing off random dark curses. Neville threw out some seed pods that started eating into her skin, where she clawed them off with a black fire. The other Death Troops were helping her, but died in the process. She opened her palm and an eye opened in it, glowed red, and spewed out maddened spirits and ghosts that were never put to rest. Bats flew out and zombies grew from it. Ghouls and vampires were also spawned.

"Hya!" Hermione found a rusted-out thorn whip from the Muggle village and slashed at the angry spirits. Fred and George caught on and used close-range weapons: It was impossible to shoot down that many monsters with magic. Fred took out a wooden sword and George a flint axe. There was much blood, which produced bloody bats that started attacking all over again. This was all too much, until Hermione shouted "TEMPUS GLACIUS!" Her body and everyone else's except the Order's (with the exception of Harry and Luna, who were at the bar and not needing the time freeze) was frozen.

"Tempus glacius…Freeze time!" Ginny said, putting two and two together. "Attack Bella while she can't move!" She took out a crude dagger and stabbed her, but it went through her, and eyes popped out where she stabbed her.

"Silly child, do you think I can be killed that easily?" said an eerie voice.

"EEK!" Ginny was thrown back with an invisible force while Time unfroze.

There was a siren heard, and Aurors were coming. "Damn it." Bella said. "Death Eaters, retreat!"

They all Teleported and Apparated away.

"Gideon Potter, get out of my bar." Tom the bartender repeated.

James Potter rushed into the room, and was surprised to see Gideon, his son, there.

At that instant, Ron shouted, "Gerroff me, Gideon! What are you some sort of homo—"

"Enough." Harry said. "Leave, your child, Gideon Potter has attempted to buy alcohol, which is illegal if he is under 17."

"Gideon did not!" James said. "I can have you arrested for making such unfound accusations, my son is the Boy-Who-Lived, I tell you!"

"Oh, I'm sure everyone noticed that." Luna said.

James's face was slowly purpling. "Aurors, seize him!" Aurors appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Harry, but not Luna.

Harry was pulled out of the bar, but not before hearing Ron Weasley say "Who the hell carries a group of Aurors with them wherever they go?"

"I've got another lawbreaker." James said importantly to some Ministry Officials.

"Put him in Azkaban to await trial."

"_Now it is time to face your past…"_ a warm voice said from in his head.

"W-what?" Harry said.

"You heard the men, you're going to Azkaban!"

"No," Harry muttered. "That voice…"

"See?" James said. "An obvious lunatic."

They roughly threw Harry into his cell when they found out that he was insulting Gideon Potter, and soon enough, a Daily Prophet reporter will make an article about it.

"_Hello, Harry…"_ said the same voice. Harry turned around and saw the ghost of Godric Gryffindor!

"Gryffindor…?" Harry said.

"_It is me, Harry Potter." _Godric said. _"And now it is time to begin the training that will help you defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort, once and for all…"_ Godric dipped an icy-cold hand into Harry's head and he was whisking away. His body stayed where it was, though his head felt like someone was yanking his brains out and throwing his sense of coordination in a whirlpool.

After five seconds, after Harry regained his head, Harry saw that his body was ghostly pale.

"Where am I?" Harry managed to choke out of his mouth.

"_You are in the Afterworld, Harry._"Godric said. _"This is where the Counsel of Spirits will judge you worthy of stepping, alive, in our bounds, and where you will be training…You see, Harry, immortality is not to be tempered with…and since we are bound by the law not to interfere directly into the Human World, we must train you to defeat the Dark Lord."_

"But I'm already trained! Harry said.

"_Do not be so arrogant, young one."_ Godric said. _"Here, there is no time. We can begin your training now. Come."_

"_This is where we will train…"_

"I don't understand, Mr. Gryff—"

"_Please call me Godric, Harry." _Godric said. _"As to why I am training you, I have already answered."_ He led Harry to a garden.

"_Your weak spot is controlling magic and using that control to instantly gain amateur skill in any and all magical arts. Forget everything you know about Magic now…"_ Gryffindor said. _"Now concentrate on floating…this feather!"_ Godric conjured a feather.

Harry pulled out his two wands…

"_Wands away."_

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

"_No! You are doing it wrong!"_

After quite some time (it must have been a few weeks) of frustration and hand-slapping, Harry finally got the gist of it.

_If it takes me this long just to get a feather to float, I imagine how hard it would be to float a dictionary, or charm a broom!_

"_You're not doing it right!"_ Godric scolded.

"I can't do it, it's too hard!"

"_You can do it, just try harder and concentrate on the action more than the magic."_

Harry raised his hand over the five-pound rock and it floated.

"_Good,"_ Godric said. _"Now try…try performing transfiguration on the rock without using words, wands, or movement."_

Harry raised his hand again and concentrated so hard that his face turned red. He didn't even notice that he had already turned the rock into a necklace.

"_Excellent, excellent!"_ Godric said. _"You are getting it! Now try some basic Arithmic Spells. No wands or words."_

Harry raised his hand, then he tapped the area around the four-sided necklace. Five times on the up side, three times on the left side, two times on the right side, seven times on the bottom side. It started glowing and it moved of its own free will. Harry had breathed life into it. The necklace flew away.

"_I have taught you enough…Now it is time for you to get down to earth and…"_

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" shouted Fudge at the door to Harry's cell. Harry woke up. "You have been cleared of all charges, now leave this place immediately." Harry was all too happy to comply.

He flooed back to Hogwarts and took off the glamour and Luna hugged him. "Oh Harry, we were so worried!" she said. "We thought they might have snapped your wand and the like!"

"Yeah Harry," Fred said. "Don't do that again."

"Alright guys," Harry replied. "But I have the craziest story to tell you. Godric Gryffindor visited me at my cell in Azkaban! I —"

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall's voice rang through the crowd. "Please get to your class. We will be doing some basic transfiguration…"

Once they got to the classroom, McGonagall was nowhere to be seen. There was just a tabby cat, and girls were going "Aww…" Then, suddenly, the cat turned into the Professor. Some girls went "Ew!"

"You will be transforming strings into worms today. Ms. Brown, please pass the strings around." McGonagall handed Lavender Brown some boxes of string.

"I bet _I_ can get it on my first try." Gideon boasted on the Hufflepuff side. Ernie Macmillan and some others were listening intently.

"The incantation is 'vermis verto.'" McGonagall continued. "Wand movement is a zigzagging movement slowly, inch by inch to the left."

"Vermis verto!" chimed the entire class. Gideon was so enthusiastic to get his movement right and get noticed that he dropped his wand by accident, which fired off a gunshot.

Neville and Harry chortled.

_Urgh…I'm gonna prove that I'm better than them some day…_ Gideon thought vengefully.

"Vermis verto!" The only two members of the Order of M. said. Neville's string turned into a worm, but it still had the stripes that indicated it had some essence of the string in it. Harry's turned into a perfect worm.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said.

Gideon looked hopeful when she said "Mr. Potter," then realized that he wasn't a Gryffindor.

Harry had, between days that he wasn't at the Bar, told the Order of M. to search for anything that was weird. He had even made Hedwig move around, spying.

Fred and George had reported that Gideon had broken ties with Ron.

(_"Gideon, get off me! I'm not interested in you that way!" Ron shouted, though Gideon was actually ten feet away in a separate bed. People nearby snickered loudly. Gideon snarled.)_

Ginny said that it seemed that the boys bathroom on the second floor seemed pretty fishy.

Hermione, Luna, and Draco had found, with much study, that the monster attacking all the students was a Zephyros (**a/n: lol, made up**), a time monster that froze its prey in time. Fortunately, they were studying Mandrakes in Herbology. The sound of the fully-matured Mandragora's cry should snap the victims back to reality. After all, Colin Creevey and Penelope Clearwater had already been attacked, along with the Bloody Baron and Lisa Turpin.

Neville reported that Susan Bones _was_ acting a little strange.

Speaking of Susan Bones…

Neville was silently stalking her. Her aura was a little off, and she seemed to be acting in a suspicious manner, suspicious meaning that she visited a secret passageway much too often to be considered 'skiving off classes.' She also seemed to go to the Restricted Section of the Library increasingly longer.

She was walking by a seemingly ordinary wall. She touched it and said. "Open up." A flare of magic erupted from her hand.

Neville had to stop from gasping. This type of magic, called Englerbal Magic, meaning magic mini-ritual spells using English words were supposed to be nearly impossible! Only he and Draco were the only underage boys he knew who could do it!

The wall slid open after Bones made several motions with her hands. He tried to remember it all: Left hand flick, left hand slap, right hand touch with pinkie finger, bend it, turn like a doorknob, left hand pull down, right hand unfold, turn to point left, move left, lick left index finger, make an "I" mark, push with both hands.

It immediately closed after Bones entered. Neville tried to get in using the same motion. It worked.

He got in and immediately a blue-skinned figure attacked him. "Immobulus!" Neville shouted! The figure became frozen. Upon closer examination, the black-haired fanged creature was Susan Bones!

"Scan Room!" Neville said, making several hand gestures in the air. He detected some sort of spirit next to Bones, that had fused with her. Could it be an evil poltergeist?

Well, to perform the Exorcism Ritual, you needed a blood tribute. Neville took a blade from his pocket and slashed it across his wrist. Blood came pouring out…

The Immobulus Spell wore off, and Bones tackled Neville, drinking the blood that was gushing out of him. Neville was slowly losing energy and turning pale…

"E-Exorcis-Exorcism!" Neville incanted before fainting into the darkness…

_Neville was floating. There was a bright light at the other side of the room, but it was blocked by a door…_

"_Woah…" Neville wanted to get to that door. He must…_

_He reached out his hand and tried to open the doorknob. It twisted slowly. It was going to open…_

_Neville tried to get our of the archway that blocked him from the light…But he got stuck…It was a terrible burning feeling…_

"_Young one…your time has not come…" said a hooded man with skeletal hands. He took a scythe from his cloak and said, "Return to the living, Neville Longbottom!"_

Neville woke up sweating, and panting. He tried to move, but found that he couldn't. A silky feminine voice said, "Until next time, Longbottom…"

The next day, Neville told the Order of M. about Bones. Then, they received the news from the Prophet.

_**NIECE OF AMELIA BONES PROCLAIMED MISSING**_

**a/n: coming up next…the Polyjuice Potion! Review or no chapters! I'll wait till I get around 20 (or, hopefully, more, which will motivate me to write better and sooner) Reviews. (Haha greedy.)**


	8. Mental Training: Another Universe

**a/n: thanks, catwriter for the helpful review. I sorta do need a Beta. Anyone up for it? Also: It's not meant to be complete canon. I just throw it in here and there to spice it up. It's AU for a reason.**

The Bones Mystery had stopped spreading around Hogwarts, soon enough, and everyone was in a calm torpor once more at Hoggy's.

Gideon, meanwhile, was thinking otherwise. Ernie Macmillan and Stephen Cornfoot now were part of his team of nasty liars. He had been told that both were idiots, incompetent, and —

"Boobs, Gideon." Hannah said. "They are both ignorant _boob_s!"

"Yes," Gideon replied. "But they're my boobs."

Fred and George Weasley quickly covered their laughs into loud, hacking coughs.

Gideon and the others walked away slowly, still trying to find a way to trick them. They were at the library, and they were trying to research some potions when they heard some people talking.

"…Polyjuice Potion would transform you into another person if you had that person's hair, or another part of their body…" said Professor Snape's voice.

"Oh, I see…" said an ignorant student.

"Polyjuice…" Gideon said. "I think my dad has a stash of it!"

"Brilliant!" said Cornfoot. "All you have to do is to get a hold on it and use it to find out about your brother!"

"And then we can reveal him as Dracula's heir!" said Macmillan.

_Meanwhile…._

"C'mon, Neville you need to work on your Transfiguration!" said Harry. "How will you be able to practice Healing or Necromancy without it!"

"I'm trying," Neville said, while Ginny was working on her Charms and Draco Arithmancy.

"Luna, your Wandless magic is…off." Hermione said gingerly, as she watched Luna struggle with pulling off a stunning spell.

There was a crashing sound and a static spark. "Rats," Harry said. "The Room of Requirement crashed again. Well, I supposed that's enough for one day, cmon!"

Harry paused and stared at Neville. He blushed. In fact, his hair was lightening too. It was sandy now. And Luna, her hair was slowly lengthening and becoming more dark and pronounced. Her eyes sunk in and they became hazel….

Harry gasped. "Expelliaguas!" Luna and Neville vomited and they instantly became two of the people he hated most. Seamus Finnigan, a Gryffindor who had taken to following around Gideon, and Gideon Potter himself.

"Obliviate!" Harry shouted, not knowing that Stephen Cornfoot and Ernie Macmillan who were in the corner were filming all of this….

Well, it was past curfew and all, and Harry and Order fell asleep in their separate Dormitories, but Draco and Fred and George were swapping around ideas for pranks through their Emblem Marks. Harry fell asleep happy, as the Evil Wraith Bellatrix had yet to go to another raid.

Gideon fell asleep happy. He had blackmail to use against his evil twin brother now.

Harry had the weirdest dream he ever had then...

_A 21-year-oldHarry was standing over his father, who had his arm cut off, bleeding heavily after Harry cut it using a blade with the Potter Crest on it. There was a ring of Phoenix Song and James's arm was reattached. James couldn't move while Harry kept doing it._

"_Why?" was all James could croak out._

"_Why, father?" Harry said maniacally. "Is this but not more than what you do to me…every single day?" Then Harry took out a plastic bag. Out of it, he took out Lily's head, clearly ripped out of its socket._

_Then Bellatrix Lestrange walked out, her shadows flipping out in wispy curls. "Excellent job, Harry…You will make an excellent heir for the Dark Lord…"_

"NOOOO!" Harry said, as he woke up.

"What the h —" started Dean Thomas.

"Umm…whoops!" said Harry.

"Keep it down!" said one of the girls's voice in the opposite dorm. "Some people are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry." Harry said, and decided to record that dream down as well.

Harry dressed up and was starting to go down to the Great Hall. There was a plate of sausages that was starting to get cold. He was nearly there when he bumped into Gideon, which wasn't hard to do as he was so vast.

"Hey, I saw what you did yesterday." Gideon said. Harry paled, though it was hard to see as his skin looked like a vampire's. He hadn't been going out much except for buying training equipment for working out and magical training.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah," Gideon said. "You were practicing magic for You-Know-Who!"

"Like I would join his stupid Death Eater club, where I would be tortured all the time." Harry said. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Plus, you have no proof."

"No?" Gideon said. He took out a glass ball and there was a swirling image of Harry and co practicing magic in the Room of Requirement. "You'll have to everything I say now, Potter…" His fat brother whispered into his ear, his smelly breath flowing onto his neck.

"Meet me in the Charms Classroom at 3 o'clock PM. Come alone." And with that, the fatso left.

"Fattie." Gideon heard Harry mutter. Then Harry received vibes from his Phoenix Emblem, which he noted, was on his left forearm unlike everyone elses right forearms.

**(Hey, pup)**

**(Not now, Sirius. The fat prat is in the room. Wait a while before I signal to you.)**

**(mm'kay)**

Harry walked into the Room of Requirement, ducking by a vase when Peeves bounced by.

**(Harry,)** Sirius said. **(Your magical puberty has come.)**

**(What does that mean?)**

**(It means that you will lose most of your Metamagus powers at the end of year. Voldemort will surely take advantage of that!)**

**(How?)**

**(For one, without your powers, you won't be able to see anyone's magical energy, which means he can polyjuice as your friends and abduct you, or something else!)**

**(Err— Don't worry. He won't.)**

**(Alright then, just bear that in mind, Harry. Padfoot out.)**

**(Hey, Harry.) **said Ginny. **(I want you to know that according to this handbook that Draco gave me)** Harry heard Ginny sigh a little bit. **(That I can become a spy for the Order of M. as a Death Eater!)**

**(WHAT?!) **Fred and George said, who had listened onto the conversation.

**(How is that exciting?)** wondered Harry.

**(Our little sister is not becoming Death Eater scum!)**

**(Calm down, Fred, George. You heard Sirius. My Metamagus powers are waning. If Ginny spies for us, we would know when Voldemort's planning an attack. It's perfect!)**

**(Fine. Gred and Forge — out.)**

**(So I'll spy, Harry?)**

**(Yeah.)**

**(Thanks — Ginevra out.)**

_Well, _Harry thought. _I better train to be an Animagus if my Metamage power's are running out. _

Unfortunately, he had a long way to go as the rest of the Order of M had already trained more than he had. Fortunately, the Animagus potion, for making the transformation easier to perform, was easy to find. It was expensive, however.

"Wait a minute — can't we use the Sorceror's Stone to create the gold for that?" Harry asked, knocking a vase over in his anger.

"About that, Harry…" Neville said. "We…sorta…had that stone…abducted…by Voldemort?"

"WHAT?!"

They had to endure seventy whole minutes of Order of M.-bashing. Afterwards, he seemed to notice that his members were paying less and less attention to him, until…

"_Hello, Harry,"_ said an all too annoying and familiar voice.

"What the — would you get out of here?!" Harry said, facing the Ghost of Godric.

"_Temper, temper, Harry."_ Godric said, waving a transparent pearly finger. _"Here is the next part of your training…"_

"Next part?! What are you talking about?"

"_I'm talking about mental training, Harry."_ Godric said. _"There will be a time when this will pay off, Harry, trust me. You will need to be able to control your feelings. They will only get in the way of your true goal. One note before your training begins: You only work for you and your team's side. Not on the Good side, nor Dark, nor the Ministry. Understand?"_

"What the bloody hell are you talking abou —"

_WHOOSH!_ Harry hit his head on something hard, and he was barraged by odd memories. Memories of him being friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger for some reason.

He woke up, groggy, in a stinky cell. Where was he?

Ah. Now he 'remembered.' Apparently someone had framed him for a murder of Ginny Weasley.

Harry looked at his body. Wow, he was tall. Speaking of which, he must have been 17 now! Wow. He had muscles, well, more like concentrated muscle that gave him strength but made him still skinny, and everything, but when he looked at his reflection in his murky bowl for drinking water, he saw grey, cold eyes staring back at him.

He was in Azkaban.

"What did you do?" Harry asked himself aloud.

"_This is all part of your training, Harry. You will understand in time…" Godric said as Harry was whisked away by a flashback by the Dementor Effect._

"_**Hey Harry, check out this new broom my mom sent me," **__Ron Weasley said._ Harry remembered. _Harry reached to feel the Cleansweep 11-C when he was jerked by his naval. A Portkey. Harry looked up and saw not Ron Weasley, but the ugly and dirt-matted face of Peter Pettigrew._

"_I've got you now, Harry." He cackled, his rotten breath coming out in torrents onto Harry's skin. Now he was bound in ropes. Then Pettigrew took out a flask and took a long sip, and transformed into Harry. A Polyjuice Potion!_

_He then proceeded to enchant the Marauder's Map, so even Remus wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the tiny dot that would have said 'Peter Pettigrew' but actually said 'Harry Potter.' It was quite easy. After all, Wormtail had been one of the mapmakers, correct?_

_The next thing Harry knew, he was awake in a trial room._

"_How could you do this, Harry?" Ron said, hurt evident in his eyes._

"_I didn't do it," Harry said. "Just give me Veritaserum or — or something!"_

"_You can resist the Imperius Curse." Hermione said. "How can we know you wouldn't be able to resist the effects of the Serum?"_

"_I'm disappointed in you, Harry." Was all Dumbledore commented, nodding gravely._

"_Scum, Death Eater scum!" Hermione and Ron called after Harry while he was being dragged away by Dementors._

Surprisingly, tears came to Harry's eyes at the memory. Apparently, being in this universe imparted in him the same emotions as well. He'd have to release those if he wanted to get further. Luckily, Occlumency was just the thing when trying to do that. Harry breathed in slowly and deeply, trying to not be revolted by the stale air in his high-security cell. Hermione had betrayed him. Ron had betrayed him.

Well, now was his time to escape. Harry tried to transform using what remained of his Metamage powers when he realized that in this universe, Harry couldn't. That reminded him. He needed a new name other than Shifthand. It was a crappy name, anyways. Maybe Firefeather? Featherfire? If he was a bird, definitely.

Harry tried to get up, but he was aching sore. Maybe a day's rest wouldn't hurt….

_**Ron and Hermione were spitting at him.**__ Harry was protesting. _

"_You don't deserve their presence." Hermione said. Harry wondered for a while what she meant when he saw her burning up an album of his parents. For some reason, he was upset. Didn't he hate his parents? Didn't they abuse him._

_Then he 'remembered' again. His parents had died for him. They had loved him as their only son. Then she took out a broom. Given by Sirius. She tied up an owl, Hedwig, was her name, his dutiful delivery-girl, to the Firebolt broomstick and lit it on fire._

"_Firebolt— fitting isn't it?" Ron said evilly as Hedwig shrieked and burst into flame, dying painfully. Harry sobbed. Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, and other members of a secret club of some sort that Harry had organized were all sneering and spitting at him._

_Hermione kicked Harry after he moaned, "Some friends you are…" and fell unconscious._

_WOAH_! Harry jolted up. That was the last time Harry fell asleep before clearing his mind. He didn't think he could take anymore of these horrible memories. Then he thought about what Godric said.

"_You will need to be able to control your feelings. They will only get in the way of your real goal."_

His real goal, what was it? Was it to get rid of Voldemort? Surely not, no. It was — hmm. He searched his mind. He found it.

Harry's real goal was simply to have a normal life. He knew that it would never happen. Once the idiot wizarding community finally realized Gideon Potter was just a stupid git, they would bombard Harry with questions and paparazzi. The thought of it made Harry dizzy.

Well, he got the rest he was waiting for. Might as well now or never. He concentrated on mastering wandless magic using the techniques Godric taught him.

C'mon…c'mon…just a little more power to it…one left…blood tribute…there. The ritual was started. All Harry had to do was stay conscious for the twenty minutes it lasted and he would be overflowing with wandless power…

While this was occurring, Harry tried to throw away his emotions, to no avail. He simply loved Luna too much, and the sight of her being in that crowd, spitting at him, made him simply angry.

_No._ Harry told himself firmly. _I can declare my love for Luna _after_ this war._

Harry 'remembered' what the Sorting Hat had supposedly told him during the first year of this universe's Hogwarts year. He wondered: _would all the power and mind from all these universes be still inside the real me, in that wonderful world where I can simply train my fellows in peace?_

'_There is talent…oh my goodness, yes. And a nice thirst for power, hmm, that's interesting. You will do well in Slytherin, remarkable in Ravenclaw as well. Loyalty of a Hufflepuff, definitely, but apparently to those who deserve it, eh Mr. Potter?' _Sebastian, the Sorting hat had commented. _'Your bravery is that of a Gryffindor yes, that much is true. What's that —?"_

'_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.'_ Harry had murmured during that time.

'_Not Slytherin? Well, then better be— _**GRYFFINDOR!"** Harry heard the dirty hat sing the word aloud to the Great Hall.

A thirst for power? Now where would that have come from? Oh, yes, he remembered. Two memories from two different universes.

_**His brother, Gideon Potter, was abusing him again.**__ His parents turned a blind eye to him as Gideon said. "You'll never be as good as me, you'll always be an insignificant shadow…"_

"_What?" Harry said, age seven. "I don't understand. Aren't all men created equal?"_

"_SHUT UP!" And Gideon slapped him._

_From that day on, Harry vowed to be better than Gideon, to be noticed. Unfortunately, doing that would be defying the prophecy…_

— _**He alone shall walk in his superior's shadow…**_

Then, an odd memory that shook Harry from his calm state appeared.

_**His Uncle, Vernon Dursley was repeatedly hitting him.**_

"_Stop, Uncle Vernon!" cried a five-year-old Harry Potter._

"_It's what you deserve, you ungrateful little _freak!_" Vernon said, his purple face bulging in anger. "Befouling our normal house with your freakishness! Go to your cupboard!"_

"_N-n-not the cu-cupboard!" Harry said, hyperventilating. "P-Please, Uncle Vern-non! I'll d-do anything!" He was sobbing now. "Anything! N-not the cu-cupboard! There are m-monsters in there!"_

"_No there aren't!"_

"_Y-yes they are. I h-hear them sp-speaking t-t-to me. They're a-always saying, "D-die H-Harry P-p-potter. It is y-your fate for d-defying the D-dark L-l-lord. I'm sc-scared, Uncle V-vernon!" Harry stuttered out, truly frightened._

_Vernon considered sending Harry to the mental hospital, but decided that normal money wasn't worth wasting on freaks._

"_Go to your cupboard, and no buts!"_

_Dudley, that whale of a human being, snickered from the door._

_Instead of feeling sadness by rejection from his only living relative, Harry felt white-hot, boiling anger. So, he was a freak eh?_

I'll show them,_ Harry thought. _I'll show them all.

_Harry didn't even noticed that several lights from the house sparked out, and that strong winds were blowing _inside_ the Dursley house._

Harry snapped back to reality. It was no time to dwell on memories. He had to get out and clear his name. First, he had to get an invisibility cloak.

"Accio," he rasped out. A sleeping guard was visible as the cloak flew off him.

"He he he." Harry chuckled darkly, and ran off. Meanwhile, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were getting all the attention from the press for 'resisting Potter's dark charms.' It had been like this for generations. The lesser of two Potter twins always lived in the shadows.

Harry's mind was slightly twisted from the long stay in Azkaban, which only made him more enthusiastic to get revenged. A cynical smirk played on Harry's lips as he darted through the shallow areas in the water, jumping to heights that normal human beings couldn't reach.

Well, this Harry Potter wasn't a normal human being. No, he was much more…

**a/n: Yep, you'll be seeing some slightly Dark Harry in the future chapters.**


	9. Survival of the Fittest

**a/n: Read and review, if you know what's good for you!**

**a/n 2: I have taken the liberty of unchopping my choppy beginning chapters. Eventually I will do all of them. Including this one, so don't worry.**

If some of you guys seriously think that this story is complete crap, it would help if you at least told me what is wrong with the story other than asking if I have ADD.

**Dragen Rider: In response to your review: Of course he won't be getting something to replace his Metamage powers. (But that will only make it more interesting to see how he survives, eh?) Thanks for the review!**

**Elphaba's Slytherin Cat: hold your horses, I'm coming!**

**Cocoweng: ahaha.**

Harry hopped out of the cold water, nearly frozen from the effects of the Dementors and lunged into the wonderfully warm forests.

_Damn that Godric Gryffindor._ Was all Harry thought. _Well, I suppose this can only be an improvement to be battling out there in my universe, fighting Death Eaters… and Susan Bones…and that Bellatrix Lestrange…_

Then Harry realized he was hungry. He hadn't noticed, after a few 'years' in Azkaban, it made you ignorant to your stomach's needs. Harry needed food, fast. He rushed off to catch some fish.

He went to the freshwater stream, took a sip, then dammed the place so all five of the medium-sized fish were trapped. Harry took a stick and banged at the water. He finally hit one, and reached to grab it. It started wriggling in his hand, so Harry twisted it's head off, fast to reduce the pain that the fish felt.

Harry cut off the tail as well as degutted it, rather crude, but it got the job done. Harry ate his finished fish raw. Mmmm…it was the freshest sushi you could imagine! Delish, Harry thought with renewed relish and vigor. There were still four fish in there. Well, better safe than sorry. Harry took the stick and began whacking until he got four degutted and boneless fish on his hands. Then he peeled them all into tiny, thin strips and lay them on a leaf.

Harry set up the leaf on two sticks and made a crude fire by rubbing two sticks together. He had seen it on a Muggle TV show once.

Once the thin strips were dried and crisp (it looked like fish-bacon), Harry stuck them into his pocket. This form of drying helped preserve the fish, so it wouldn't rot. After all, it was best to make use of the situation: The dammed fish would die of starvation anyways, right?

**a/n: as JKR usually gives us glimpses of other worlds, I will do that occasionally. This is a break line, which will be filled with bold, random text to indicate such.**

Susan ran her long, pale, slightly blue fingers run through her deep, purple-black hair, which was long enough to run down her shoulder's all the way to her back. She smiled a twisted, fanged smile. One advantage to vampirism was that she looked much more mature than she really was. Susan Bones chuckled a little.

"Are you ready, my friend?" said a voice next to her. Instantly Vlad Tepes Dracula appeared. When she had first found his tomb, he had turned her, but they now had a friend-friend relationship.

"Of course, Vlad, who do you take me for?" Susan said. She loved causing chaos, wizard or muggle alike.

They apparated, the vampire way, throwing your cloak over your body and vanishing, of course, to Diagon Alley. The brick-paved street was filled and no one seemed to notice two pale, slightly bluish from lack of sun, people appear in the middle of the Alley.

Susan let Vlad make the area slightly darker, which was a natural forewarning of a vampire attack. Likewise, the witches and wizards that saw it were a bit disturbed and tried to walk away quickly. Vlad let them run: After all, he loved the thrill of the chase.

Susan dashed forward and picked off the slowest runner, and drank deeply through his neck, and soon the rumor spread: Susan Bones was a vampire? Or could it be some evil trick of the Dark Lord?

**PotterPotterPotterPotterPotterPotterPotterPotterPotterPotterPotterPotter Weasley, Weasley! Snape!…Snape…oohh it's a Snape…! PotterPotterPotter…**

"Mmmm…" Harry was never more glad to have fresh food. He would never use the fishbacon, which he had added wild cranberries and otter fat to to make pemmican, unless in emergency. He savored the taste of the raw bear meat. Vaguely he remembered hearing someone say something about how raw meat kept the protein in.

Harry tore off the fur from the dead bear in strips and used the head as a helmet. Used the bones as a needle and, with some magical yucca leaves as string, wove a clumsy cloak. It would serve its purpose for now.

It was getting dark now, and Harry needed shelter. But first, he used magic to stop his body from wasting energy with pointless things. Harry stopped pigment from going into his eyes, skin, and hair. He looked like an albino freak, but he didn't care. If he wanted to spend time building up reserves of wandless magic, he had to get rid of useless things like that.

After all, who cared about the color of their skin when energy they got from precious little food had to be directed towards other things?

Now, back to making shelter. Harry looked around. There weren't any caves, so he had to build. First, making a fire. He shouldn't use magic. That would only deplete his energy.

So Harry took a bendy stick and tied it around another thick stick, so it looked kinda like a plus sign. Then Harry tied the ends of the bendy stick to a thicker "C" shaped stick so it looked like a bow (no arrows) with a knot sticking out. Then he took a rock and put it on top of the protruding stick and put the bottom end of the protruder onto thick bark.

Harry twisted the bow round and round, being sure to keep a firm hold on the rock so the sticks wouldn't wear into his pale skin. Soon enough, an ember started. Harry grabbed the nearest kindler, a bunch of Old Man's Beard, a flammable cotton-like material.

Phew. Now that the matter of fire was over, he had to build a shelter. Harry built a tarp from magical yucca, again, and a log with holes on the edge, like a flute with two sides. He stuck the leaves inside and held it up with some knobbly sticks. It would do for now.

**Zzzzzz…zzzzz…snore….snore…zzzzzzz…zzzzzz…Oh, Luna, your hair is so pretty….zz…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….zzzzz..zzz.zz.zzzz…..zzzzzzzzz**

Harry Potter woke up in the morning, coughing with soot in his mouth. Ugh, how he hated the taste. Harry looked around in the clearing. The brown patches of dirt on his shoes were more pronounced by the bright sunlight shining in. Well, Harry had enough wandless magic to do some spells, but what he really needed was a good magical conductor.

A normal, nonmagic stick was only one step above bare hands, but a burning torch was at least five steps. So Harry took the torch and said, "Terrenus vires!" and was granted with a 24-hour strengthening spell using the power of earth. That would temporarily grant him the energy that sleeping on a cold earthy ground had robbed from him.

Harry wasn't that hungry, so it was best to get a sense of where he was. Harry climbed up a large tree swiftly and looked over the top. Grass, trees, and more grass. There was a river to the east, where he could go to find civilization.

So Harry ran and ran until he went to the flowing blue river, and then he stopped suddenly, feeling the air. There was magic all around this area. Better stay clear of it.

Disappointed, Harry backed away slowly and took a sip of the river water. Not knowing that the trap alerted the wards that Harry was there.

"HALT!" Said one of the Aurors. They took Harry into a Muggle SUV and said. "Harry James Potter, eh?" looking at a scar on Harry's head shaped like a lightning bolt. Huh? That scar wasn't there before (_Harry has no scar on his head in the Order of Marauders-verse_). "You're under arrest by the order of the Ministry of Magic. Minister Fudge will be happy."

The other Auror took out what looked like a telephone and said, "We have Harry Potter here, sir,"

Another voice said. "Bring him to me, now."

So they apparated away to a Wizengamot courtroom already filled with witnesses and member of the Wizengamot. Cornelius Fudge was in the center of the room with a toad-faced woman. Harry idly remembered he hated that toad woman in this universe.

"So, Harry Potter…" Fudge said, twiddling his fingers. "You're still here…well boys, take him back to Azkaban, and I —" Fudge was interrupted as Harry pretended to cough.

"_HACK! LOSER! IDIOT!_" Harry coughed into his hands.

"What do you think you're playing at, Potter?" A red faced Cornelius Fudge said to Harry as if he was a house-elf.

"I was just thinking how you could, umm…I don't know… _Send a seventeen year old boy to Hell-on-earth?!_" Harry said exasperatedly. "Tut, tut…Still haven't learnt your lesson from Sirius Black, I would say," Harry said, recalling that Sirius had been proven innocent two years ago in this universe.

Harry spun around and Teleported out.

"What?!" Fudge said, looking around. "How did Potter do that? You can't Apparate _here!_" blustering and angry, Fudge ordered Aurors to catch Harry.

As Harry Teleported, he felt himself being pushed upwards on a slide again, and soon he was lying in a ragged bed when James Potter walked into the room.

"Get up, squib." James said as if he was speaking to an ignorant idiot. "Today is the day you go to St. Brutus— I mean camp! Yes, that's it. Dumley, why don't you help Harry pack up his bags?"

'Bags' being one single book that Harry owned and two thin blankets and a battered and beaten-up pillow.

"Aww, Dad, why can't he do it?" Dumley, a pig who ate so much but lost weight every day due to a metabolism-charm he had illegally put on himself. His piggy blue eyes watered.

"Fine, squib, you do it!" And James roughly threw Harry out the window into the arms of a rough-looking officer once he fell out.

"He is a law-breaker." James said to the officer. "Better be careful. Make sure he gets the topmost security."

Harry inwardly laughed. Here was Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived of one universe, going to St. Brutus's Institute.

**Hey guys, if you want more chapters, or are simply commenting on how terrible the first few chaps of my story is, it would be helpful if you left informative **_**reviews**_

Harry woke up the next morning being punched in the face by a fat boy who had an uncanny name similar to Dumley. His name? Dudley Dursley. Wow.

"Stop it," Harry moaned weakly as Dudley continued to punch him.

"Get up," the whale of a boy grunted. "Time for breakfast."

Breakfast? Harry thought, looking at the meal, if you could call it that, on the table with distaste. It was a single loaf of bread with some moldy cheese and a carton of milk. Harry drank the milk but left the bread for the whale, who accepted the eat without batting an eyelash.

Looks like Harry would have to catch his own meal, if he wanted to survive the whole day with his skinny composure. Harry leaned back on the bad-quality, but still ten times better than his own, pillow when he heard a _clunk_. Harry fumbled in his pillowcase while Dudley gorged on other people who shared the room with them.

He took out a note, which read, in a neat scrawl:

_To whom it may concern:_

_Congratulations, dear boy or maybe girl, for you have discovered my secret treasure!_

_No, it is not money or diamonds as big as your eyes. It is my specially crafted pistol, designed by myself (the bloody thing got me sent here in the first place.)_

_The bullets are 20mm, with special boomerang edges that make them reusable and tangible._

_Please use this wisely, and not to kill the obnoxious caretaker. Many have tried, but none succeeded._

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Tom Marvolo Riddle, age five.**_

Woah, back up. Harry thought. Tom made this when he was _five?!_ That was just hard to believe. Then Harry remembered that Tom could have come in here because this was a _different universe._ But who cares? Harry pocketed the pistol.

The second he got the pistol, a phoenix (Hedwig) came out of it.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked.

"I am the spirit inside this pistol," the phoenix said. "I will bond to you and become your familiar…"

_Damn Godric never said anything about this…_ Harry thought angrily.

"_Well, the training _is _to help you drop your emotions, and being angry won't get you any further."_ Godric said.

_How the hell is sending me through different dimensions gonna help me with my emotions?_

"_You will retain your items, strength, and personalities after these universes, which will make you drop the emotions."_

_But why do I need to drop them anyways?!_

"_Because being able to manipulate your own emotions will help you in your spellwork. Now stop talking to me! I'm busy!" _and then Godric hung up.

"Well, I'll call you Hedwig anyways." Harry said to the white phoenix. He reached to stroke her and was granted with a tingling through his hands. Bonding sure felt weird.

"Your pistol will be able to fire completely accurately depending on your emotion —"

_Damn Godric,_ Harry thought.

"So you won't have to train." Said Hedwig the Pistol, and she shrank and zoomed into the barrel of the pistol. Harry put Hedwig into his pocket and strode casually outside of the room into the playground for 'fun' in the run-down swings. Getting on them was already a hard feat as Harry was shorter than usual in this body.

"Hey, looks like we have a new guest," said a big and ugly black boy.

"Let's give him the welcome, eh?" said a piggy and fat pale boy, rolling up his sleeves.

Without thinking, Harry punched them in the face, when the caretaker, Virginia California Ohio Great Britain Weassleii (**a/n: I hate people who think that Ginny's first name is Virginia**), or as the kids called her, Dr. V, saw Harry punch the black boy.

"To the office!" Dr. V. said, her ugly yellow-tinged face contorted into a sneer.

"So, new, huh?" said the Head of the facility. Harry said nothing.

"ANSWER ME, PUNK!" shouted the Head, spit flying everywhere. Harry wiped it off his face and said "yes" quietly.

"Dr. V.," said Head. "Bring me Candy."

What was candy? Harry wondered until Dr. brought in a candy cane. Only it wasn't candy. Or a cane. It was a metal stick with a nail at the end, and Harry got hit with it seven times in the buttocks while the pale boy and the rest of the gang, including that pig Dudley, snickered at his pain, wincing when Harry screamed.

This is worse than the Cruciatus Curse, Harry thought. That jerk must have put some sort of poison on that nail tip.

Harry's hand was twitching towards Hedwig, but he steeled his face into a happy expression, painfully gritting his teeth.

This had earned him five more whacks with Candy.

Soon, his face was bloody and his throat was hoarse from screaming.

"Never do that again, boy, you hear?!" said the Head, spitting once more. Harry numbly nodded. "You will come here tomorrow, and the next week."

Harry left gratefully, trying to fall asleep with a bloody buttock. Tomorrow would just be worst.

Harry endured the beatings that day. And the next day…and the next day…and the next day… and the next day… and the next day after the next day… and the day after that… after that… and the next day.

On the last day of the beating, Harry thought he had cracked from all the strain. His left eye was twitching and even some of the delinquent women in St. Brutus's, which was an institute for the criminally insane, would have called Harry crazy. And a moment Harry thought he was. And a moment was all it took.

When Head took the first shot with Candy, Harry couldn't take it any longer. He whipped Hedwig out from his pocket and shot the Head. Harry hoped his spirit was burning in Hell right now.

Harry ran for it. He knew Dr. V. would come in any moment now to check on Head. Harry jumped out the window, and in doing so, gave his seven year old head a concussion and amnesia.

**This is the Break Line channel. Why don't you get a hot cup of coffee or something while you read? TRANSITION BETWEEN UNIVERSES STARTS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!**

He woke up in a Dungeon, with a scary man standing over him. He had red eyes but a face that hardened when he saw the boy.

The boy wasn't even the Chosen One, but he had just turned up out of nowhere on his doorstep.

Lord Voldemort, for the scary man was indeed him, was befuddled for the first and last time in his life.

Finally Lord V said, "Who are you?"

"Who are _you?_" He replied.

"I asked you first."

"I don't know who I am. All I remember was falling out a window through St. Brutus's and now I'm over here. Now who are you?"

"I'm Lord Voldemort."

"Cool." Harry said. He examined a pot of liquid and said, "What is this stuff?"

"It's Grim essence — _NO DON'T EAT THAT!_" Too late, Harry had fallen into the essence of the Grim. Harry emerged out, giggling and glowing violet-purple with red eyes instead of the usual emerald green.

"What the —?" Voldemort said, mouth agape and a horrendously funny contortion on his face. Somewhere, five miles away, someone took a picture.

For the rest of the day, Voldemort had to put up with the annoying brat. He was starting on his Crucio sessions when Harry was staring at his magical wand. "_Woah_," Harry said. Voldemort rolled his eyes.

"So, McNair, you thought it fit not to tell me about the Dementor's Pearl? CRUCIO!"

For the first time, Harry let out a genuine smile as he watched McNair writhing.

Voldemort liked that smile, but didn't like the way it was so twisted.

After the Death Eater meeting, in which Harry's eyes were glowing red, Voldemort said to him, "Boy, if you want to stay here, you will have to pull your own weight."

"How?" Harry said simply.

"You will have to…to make food for my troops."

"Aww!" Harry said, scrunching up his five-year-old face. "But that's too easy! I wanna have a stick like you!"

"It'll be a long time before you get a magic wand, boy." Voldemort sighed and fell into his chair. "You can scrub the floor. I will tell my Death Eaters not to attack you."

"Death Eaters?" said Harry. "That sounds cool!" He jumped up and down like a toddler would when excited.

Voldemort was about to be genuinely happy for once, maybe make the kid his heir…

When he vanished and went to a different universe.

Harry suddenly was back in the same situation at Hogwarts and had a mixture of emotions running through him, as well as a serious case of MPD.

Now Harry couldn't say that he hadn't been a sadistic kindergartner, an insane boy, or a betrayed man all in one day. He still felt a tingling in his buttocks, to his dissatisfaction.

"And I'm really really sorry that the Sorceror's Stone got stolen, because —" said Hermione.

"Stop. Just get me a cup of tea." Harry said, and collapsed into a couch while Hermione dashed for the Hogwart's Kitchen. The end of the year exams would be starting, and while the sadistic part of him wanted to blow Flitwick into pieces, Harry felt his pocket and took out the fishbacon-pemmican and took a bite, savoring the flavor, which probably tasted horrible, but I don't know how pemmican tastes like.

Harry felt for Hedwig (which will now be called hedwig instead of Hedwig) in his pocket and decided to keep her there. For now at least.

Hermione returned with a cup of steaming tea, which Harry took gratefully.

He fell asleep the second he took a sip. "Harry?" said Neville. "_Harry_!"

Harry had no dreams this time, but rather, his mind was sorting out his personalities from the other universes while he was asleep.

And Harry became aware that someone was watching him. A certain rat named Scabbers who reeked of Hot dogs.

"My lord," it said through the link through the Dark Mark. "Potter is at his weakest. The time to abduct him is now."

"Excellent, Wormtail." Tom Riddle said, and held his head back and laughed while the creature formerly known as Bellatrix Lestrange cackled with the other Death Eaters.

Oh, life was sweet.


End file.
